Kung Fu Panda: The New Legend
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Follows a group of students who lives many adventures to becom Kung Fu masters.
1. The wolf's trap

**Hello, everyone and welcome to the english version of my KFP story.**

 **I prevent you; I changed some stuff and dialogues from the original to make a better story to your eyes.**

 **Let's start!**

The wolf's trap

 _A long, long time ago, wolves have made their reputation to be greatest thieves in China. One of them, in particularly, was known for being the greatest fighter and thief of the country; Hiroshi the wolf. Generation after generation, this wolf commited the greatest stealings in the whole country. That was until the day that one of the greatest Kung Fu masters, Oogway, managed to neutralize him and send him to the Chorh-Gom prison, where he is held since ten years. Since that day, Oogway have recommended every Kung Fu masters from China to train talented students if he would manage to escape one day. This is where Master Yoshi's students story starts..._

In a dojo located a few kilometers away from the Valley of Peace, Master Yoshi, a brown bear with a yellow suit like Shifu and a black belt, was standing into the training hall with a serious look, watching his two students ready to train.

"Toka!" He said with looking to his right at a snow leopard who had yellow eyes, grey furr and was wearing black pants with an orange belt and black glooves that were showing the tip of his fingers.

He looked at his master and noded.

"Koji!" The master said with looking to his left at the other student who was a black beetle, who was at the same size as his comrade, wearing a purple pant with some white tribal marks on the left of his face.

He looked at his master and nodded too.

"FIGHT!" The master ordered with slamming his feet on the floor.

The bug didn't wasted one second and charged at his oppoenent with a boost given by his bug wings.

He tried to smash Toka across the face, but this last one lowered in time and Koji's attack missed.

The beetle didn't gave up for more and send as much attacks as his bug fists would allow him to. Toka, however, would block each attack with his two strong arms.

After blocking for a few seconds, the feline broke his defence and send a kick to the bug, who blocked it with his horn.

Koji then pushed the feet away, but Toka made a turn and sent his feet to the other side of the bug, who blocked it with his two arms.

However, Toka quickly putted his other foot to the side of his head and rolled to make a hurricanrana to push him to the ground.

He then sat on his abdomen and putted one arm on the bug's throat whil holding his other one in the air curled like a fist, ready to strike.

Suddenly, Master Yoshi lifted one of his paws in the air to caught the student's attention.

"That's enough!" He started. "Koji, you must be more careful; just because you manage to block an attack doesn't mean that you're safe. except that, congratulations for your progress!" He said to his student.

He then looked at Toka. "Toka, once again, you showed yourself worth of a fighter and my disciple. But that is not a reason to let yourself go; keep training, boy." He said to which Toka nodded with a smile.

"Okay, the training is over; you can go." The master said with leaving the hall.

Toka then turned his attention to Koji, who was still laying on the floor, and handed his hand to help him.

"Wow, Tok'! You get better day after day!" The bug said with taking his hand and getting up.

"I'm returning you the compliment. I simply made a little feet work to counter your two-arms-defense." He explained.

Koji nodded with a smile. "Okay, let's go eat; this training opened my appetite."

"Me too." Toka agreeded as the two walked out of the training hall toward the cafeteria.

After a few seconds, the two friends arrived at the cafeteria which was filled with other students who also came back from training.

After taking their meal, which was noddles, some meatballs and vegetables, the two friend were searching for a place to sit.

"Hey! Toka! Koji!" Someone called for them.

They turned around to see a place where were eating their two friends Neyo and Suya.

Neyo was a brown hedgehog with a pale stomach, He was wearing yellow pants with a brown bandana tied to his left arm and some balls on his spikes.

Suya was a snow owl all white with some black marks. she was wearing a black top and pants and a light blue jewel in her belly button.

The two were eating the same thing as Toka and Koji who came to sit with them.

"So? How did the training went for you two?" Neyo asked.

"I won...again" Toka happily said.

"Again?" Suya asked.

Koji lowered his head in shame. "Not my fault; Tok' is the best in the dojo."

"We all know, right Tok'?" Neyo asked his friend.

They then noticed that Toka was looking away with a focused look.

"Toka?" Koji asked.

They then turned their heads away to where Toka was looking.

He was looking at Alena, a female black panther who was wearing clothes like Tigress's but purple and grey with yellow eyes and hair mixed with black and purple. She was eating alone in her corner.

"Is there something wrong with this girl?" Neyo asked Toka.

"It's just that I kinda feel pity for her; outside training, she spends all of her time alone. She reads books alone, eat alone, sleep in her room alone. I don't know why she does that." Toka explained.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Suya asked him.

"Good idea! I go!" The leopard said with getting up with his plate and walking toward Alena.

"You sure it is a good idea?" Neyo whispered to the female owl.

"I hope so." She answered.

Toka then arrived to where Alena was eating. "Hello there. How you doing?" He asked.

The black panther simply looked at him with emotionless look before eating her meal again.

Toka took it as a yes and sat with her to eat his meal.

The leopard swallowed a meatball before trying to talk to Alena again.

"Did you have a nice day?" He asked her.

She simply nodded her head before eating again.

Toka was starting to get annoyed by her behavior.

"Hey! I'm just trying to have a conversation with you in case you didn't noticed it!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Alena finally stopped eating and answered the leopard.

"I know; it's just that I don't wanna talk with the so-called best student of the dojo, who wants to humiliate the other students and flirt with pretty girls which he is doing right now." She answered.

Toka was looking at her with an owned look and went back to sit with his friends.

"So? Did it worked?" Neyo asked his friend.

"I understand now why she spends all of her time alone." He answered with an angry look.

* * *

Later on, as the night has fallen, the full moon was shining over the mountains as everyone was sleeping.

Well, almost all; Master Yoshi was standing on top of the dojo, looking over at the moon.

It was so silent that he could hear a leaf in the dojo's garden falling down on a water pool.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a flapping noise that caught Yoshi's attention.

He then quickly turned away to see a black duck with an orange jacket and a scroll in his paws flying toward him with a hurried look.

Then, the duck landed before Master Yoshi.

"Master Yoshi!" He said.

"What is it, my friend?" The bear master asked.

"It is an urgent message from Master Shifu!" He said with handing the scroll to Yoshi who took it in his hands.

He opened the scroll and started reading it.

After finishing reading it, the master putted a surprised look on his face.

* * *

The next morning, after waking time, the students were walking toward the training hall.

In one of the hallways, Toka, Koji, Neyo and Suya were walking together and talking.

"No! Seriously?!" Koji asked his hedgehog friend.

"Yeah! And then I told him "What an idiot!"!" He said which amde everybody burst out in laugh.

Then, they arrived into the training hall and sat on their knees with all the other students with Master Yoshi standing up in the middle of the hall.

Once every student was sitting, Master Yoshi started talking.

"Dear students, I've got two news to announce you. First, there will not be training today." He started.

This news made most students happy.

"Second, last night, a messager from the jade's palace come to give me a message saying that an outlaw escaped from the Chorh-Gom prison. But not any outlaw; it is Hiroshi, the thief and brawler wolf!"

Hearing this, every student gasped in shock.

"I know; I am myself shocked." The master continued. "Master Shifu also informed me that the Dragon Warrior and the furious fives won't be able to take care of him as they are on a mission at the sand country's frontier. After many civils, Hiroshi have been seen in a region not too far from here. This is why he asked me to send a team of my best students to stop him!"

Everybody was shocked to learn that some of them will have to stop the greatest brawler-thief in China.

"Since we don't have much time, I already selected the ones who will go on the stop him." Yoshi announced.

The bear then pointed his hand toward one of the students.

"The first selected one is NEYO!"

Hearing this, the hedgehog felt his heart skip many beats.

"The second one is SUYA!" Master Yoshi continued.

The female snow owl gasped and curled her feathers against her.

"The third one is ALENA!"

Hearing this, the female panther looked with a surprised look.

"The fourth one is KOJI!"

This last one almost peed into his pants before Master Yoshi selected the last one.

"And finally, the team's leader, TOKA!"

Everybody turned their heads toward the leopard who had his eyes wide open and his jaw unhooked.

Master Yoshi then asked the selected students to join him which they did after hesitation.

"Congratulations, kids; you're gonna make your first mission!" The master proudly announced.

"B-But Master! We can't; we're not ready!" The young snow leopard protested.

Yoshi then putted his hand on Toka's shoulder.

"Listen, Toka; all of these trials I made you past these last months, what do you think it was? I was testing you. And I have nothing to say; it was perfect!" He explained.

Toka felt touched to hear that his master was trusting him enough to lead a team against the greatest brawler-thief in China.

Master Yoshi then removed his hand from Toka's shoulder.

"Alright, you will go toward nord-east of Kunshun city! Some people believes they saw him in this zone. Be ready tonight at the sunset. Until then, you're free!"

The master said before leaving the hall and Toka, Koji, Alena, Suya and Neyo with a lot of stress.

"Will we be up to this mission?" Was the question in their mind...

 **Here it is; my first KFP english story! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me reviews; I love that!**


	2. The wolf's trap part 2

**Ready for the second episode, Kung Fu Maniacs?**

The wolf's trap part 2

Master Yoshi was standing at his dojo's entrance, watching the blue sky and clouds.

It has now been a few hours since his students, Toka the snow leopard, Koji the black beetle, Neyo the hedgehog, Suya the snow owl and Alena the black panther.

He was then joined by one of his duck messager as this last one noticed his master looked sad.

"Huh, Master Yoshi. Is everything alright?" He asked the old bear.

This last one answered without turning to look at the duck.

"I'm worried for my students. Facing a great thief for their first mission, going far away from here and being forced to work together for the first time, it makes a lot for beginners like them." He expressed his worries.

The duck then putted his wing on the old bear's arm to get his attention.

"Don't worry, Master Yoshi; Neyo is super fast, Suya is very smart, Alena is a true badass, Koji is the determination itself and Toka is very courageaous. They'll make it!" He said.

The master then turned his attention toward the mountains.

"May you be right, my friend..."

* * *

Meanwhile, very far from there, Toka, Koji, Alena, Suya and Neyo were standing in the middle of a green hill.

The leader looked at his mates behind him.

"Okay, everyone! We still have some time before night. We're gonna go as far as we can and, with a little luck, we should arrive at Kunshun City at noon. Let's go!" He ordered.

He said with running on his four paws as Koji was following him with his bug wings. Alena was running just like the snow leopard; Suya was flying over them and Neyo was running on his legs (not fair).

* * *

A few hours later, night has come and the group was eating their supplies, whcih was consisting of fruits and other stuff, around a campfire, sitting on wood which they were using as chairs.

"Can you guys believe we actually ran 2 km in one day?" The snow owl asked with taking a bite of an apple.

"Yeah; I'm out of juice!" Neyo added with drinking some water.

"I still can't believe we're gonna fight Hiroshi." Koji said with looking at the ground with a nervous look.

Suya then putted her white wing on the bettle's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, Sweetie; I'm sure everything will be alright." She reassured him.

"Thanks, but please, don't call me 'Sweetie'." He asked with blushing.

Alena couldn't help but to laugh at them.

"Sounds like there's some love here." She teasingly said.

"Hey! We're not in love!" Koji and Suya said simultaneously with blushing.

"At least it seems that you're on the same wavelength" She said with laughing even more.

Seeing the tension in the group, Toka tried to change the subject.

"Okay, guys! That's enough! What about we see our plan for tomorrow once more?" He suggested.

He then putted a card of Kunshun City on a rock and everyone gathered around it to see.

"Okay; first, when we'll be arrived at Kunshun City, we'll head to the north part and ask people for informations. Once we found Hiroshi, we take him by surprise and we bust him. Everyone got it?" He asked to his teammates.

Everybody nodded in agreement, much to their leader's joy.

"Alright. Let's go sleep now; we'll have to awake at dawn." He said with taking back his map.

Later on, the group of students was sleeping peacefuly on the grass.

Suddenly, Toka was awoken by a noise.

He quickly turned his head to see Alena sitting on the edge of a cliff and watching the full moon.

Intrigued, the young leopard got up and walked toward her.

Once he got next to the female panther, he looked at the same thing as her; the full moon that was pure white with a little light blue.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The female panther asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Toka agreed with sitting next to his friend.

"As a child, I used to get to high places like houses and cliffs to watch the full moon like this." She explained without removing her eyes from the moon.

Toka didn't answered and Alena noticed that he was looking at her with a curious look.

"Is there a problem?" She asked him.

The feline stayed in silence for a few seconds before answering with another question.

"Why do you do this?" He asked.

"Do what?" Alena asked him back, not understanding his question.

""You're a really kind person with a good heart, but you always stay on your own. Why?" He asked.

This made her look at the ground with a sad look.

"I don't know. I always prefered be alone...Yet, I often feels the need to have a friend." She confessed to her comrade.

Toka then got up.

"Well, now, you have 4." He said with walking back toward where he was sleeping.

"...Toka." Alena said, stopping him in his progress.

"Yes?" He asked.

"...Thank you..." She said with a smile which Toka returned her before going to sleep.

 **Another episode done, friends! How do you find it so far? I hope you enjoy it :)**


	3. The wolf's trap part 3

**Ready for the third episode, Kung Fu Maniacs?**

The wolf's trap part 3

It was a beautiful noon in the city of Kunshun.

At the city's entrance were standing our 5 heroes charged to catch Hiroshi, the greatest brawler-thief of all China.

"Here it is; Kunshun City." Toka the snow leopard said.

This being said, they entered the city which was a little like the one in Kung Fu Panda 2 (I don't remember the name)

After walking for a few minutes, they took the time to sit on a banc and revisit their plan.

"Okay, you know what we have to do." Toka said to his 4 comrades. "After some civils, Hiroshi would have been seen on the top of this mountain right here." He said with showing a mountain on the city's map he just got out.

"Our mission is simple; we're gonna go to this mountain and catch Hiroshi. " Toka explained.

"Huh, Toka. I don't want to bring bad news, but Hiroshi is a great fighter; how are we gonna get him?" Koji asked his best friend.

Toka putted his map back in his inventory before answring the young bettle.

"We just have to attack him together; he won't be able to counter five different Kung Fu styles. Got it?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"Then, let's go!" The feline said as they started running toward the city's north.

* * *

After a whole hour of running, our friends arrived at the path that was leading to the mountains.

Toka could see that fear in the eyes of his friends.

He turned to them to make a brief speech.

"Listen, guys. I'm not gonna lie to you; in this mountain, a great challenge await us. Defeating one of the greatest brawlers of China. It is most likely that we get out of this with huge injuries or worst. Don't feel ashamed to be scared. Honestly, I'm scared myself. Scared of what will happen, if we can't stop this guy. But we're gonna fight; that's what make us Kung Fu masters!"

"Nice speech." Koji said which made his comrades look at him. "Just kidding!"

He then walked to his best friend. "And you're right; Master Yoshi count on us to save China, so we're not gonna deceive him!"

This made his friend smile. "Let's go!"

Without further words, the 5 heroes ran, or fly, toward the mountain.

* * *

They ran throught the mountains for a few hours.

It started to get dark and the five heroes were walking in the middle of trees, bushes and rocks.

"Darn it! Is this Hiroshi a brawler or a hidding master?" Neyo asked.

"Stop complaining, Neyo!" Alena said to the hedgehog. "If you continue, we're gonna loose our motivations, just like you!"

While they were talking, Suya putted a surprised look on her face.

"WAIT!" She said which made everybody stop to look at her.

"Is there a problem, Suya?" Toka asked the snow owl as she landed on the ground to talk to her friends.

"I think I've heard stepping noises around us!" She said.

Toka looked in shock, understanding that their target was close.

He turned to look at Koji. "Koji! Use your ultrasounds detections and tell us what's around us!"

The bettle nodded and closed his eyes to listen to ultrasounds.

After 20 seconds, he opened his eyes and putted himself in fighting position, alerting his comrades.

"What is it?" Neyo asked.

"25! There's 25 wolves around us!" He said.

Toka, Alena, Suya and Neyo looked in shock.

Suddenly, people jumped out of the forest around our friends; wolves wearing black masks and swords.

Quickly, our five young students putted themselves in a circle defense position.

The wolves quickly csurrounded our heroes and aim their swords toward them.

Then, one of the wolves, the leader probably, walked out in front of Toka before removing his mask, revealing his brown wolf face with threatening yellow eyes.

"Civilians! You're pretty far in these mountains! And you're going the wrong way; Kunshun City is the other way!" He said with a scaring tone.

Toka grinned. "We know; we're getting out of this city! And we are not civilians; we are students from Master Yoshi's dojo send to neutralize Hiroshi!"

As soon as he mentionned this name, the wolves looked surprised.

The chief broke the silence. "Seriously? Kids against China's greatest brawler? Your master isn't crazy?"

This comment made Toka look angry.

"Knock it off! Our master gave us this mission and we're gonna fullfil it! So you're gonna tell us where he is!"

The leader was surpised before putting an annoyed look on his face and slapping Toka across the face.

"Little insolent! You think this is a game? If you and your friends try whatever against Hiroshi, you're gonna die even before-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Toka punched him in the face, sending him to crash into a nearby tree.

He quickly turned around to look at his comrades. "FIGHT THEM OFF!"

Not wasting time, Alena kicked one of the wolves and the fight started.

Two wolves charged at Neyo, but this last one lowered down in time to let them make a collision.

Suya was flying in the air, avoiding the swords the wolves were throwing at her.

She then charged at them and smashed them in the face with her wings, leaving them knockouts.

Koji was using his horn to fight off the swords of the wolves, mixed with his kung fu tricks to defeat them.

Toka and Alena were surrounded by the wolves who attacked them.

They had to make team moves (like Po and Tigress) to defeat them all.

Finally, the 25 wolves were defeated.

"YEAH!" Koji happily shouted.

"Too cool!" Suya added.

"We're the best! We're the best!" Neyo happily said.

"Congratulation..." A sinister voice said.

Suddenly, our 5 friends turned around to see a figure standing on top of a rock a little farther from them.

"Who are you?" Toka asked.

The figure chuckled before jumping from the rock and landing close to them.

Once the smoke made by the landing fadded, we could see that it was a dark wolf with a grey bandage on his left eye, wearing a red swetaer and red pants and his only eye was a threatening yellow.

"A-Are you...Hiroshi?" Toka asked with a little fear in his voice.

The wolf grinned. "Hiroshi...That is my name."

Hearing this, our heroes's hearts were filled with fear.

Toka was the only one with the guts to answer.

"Hiroshi! You're accused of crimes against China and evasion from Chorh-Gnom prison! You're in arrest!"

The wolf chuckled "Oh! I'm in arrest! What a trouble!" He sarcastically said. "Oh, but I see that there's only kids here to fight me! I don't risk anything!"

Neyo was getting annoyed by his little jokes.

"We'll see about that!" He said with charging at him.

"NEYO! WAIT!" Toka screamed, trying to retain his hedgehog friend in vain.

This last one send a powerful punch in Hiroshi's face.

After a few seconds, Heyo was surprised to see that the wolf have barely moved and smirked at him.

"That's all you can do? My turn!" He said with punching Neyo in the face.

However, his one was stronger and send Neyo to crash into a tree, KO.

"NEYO!" Koji screamed in horror.

"Damn it!" Toka mumbled before charging at Hiroshi with Koji by his side.

He tried to send a spinning kick to Hiroshi who easily dodged it.

Not giving up, Toka tried to punch him in the face, but he blocked his fist.

The brawler followed by sending a knee strike into Toka's stomach, making him groan in pain, and grabbed his arm with both of his and slamming him hard on the ground, leaving a cracking mark there.

He then turned to see Koji charging at him with his bug wings and his horn aimed at him, ready to break the wolf's skull in two.

He missed his shot as Hiroshi grabbed his horn and send a knee strike in his face, making his nose bleed.

Toka got up and tried to help his best friend, but Hiroshi dodged him and send an elbow strike in the bug's face.

Not giving up, Toka tried to punch and kick Hiroshi, who blocked and dodged all of his attacks.

Eventually, the wolf managed to send a palm smash in Toka's face, knocking him a few meters away.

Suddenly, Suya jumped from the air and charged at Hiroshi while spinning like a drill.

However, Hiroshi jumped to avoid her.

The female snow owl quickly stopped and turned to try to claw the wolf in the face.

Unfortunately, Hiroshi dodged the attack and send a knee strike in her back, making her groan in pain.

Luckily, she quickly took back from the strike and tried to smash and claw Hiroshi in vain as he blocked and dodged all of her attacks.

Eventually, Hiroshi fought back with punches and kicks that send Suya to the ground, KO.

Suddenly, Alena tried to attack him from behind, but he jumped above her and send a kick behind her head.

Alena quickly took back and tried to attack the wolf in vain.

Eventually, he punched her hardly and, finally, grabbed her by the neck and smashed her on the ground with a huge force.

As she was laying on the ground, Hiroshi putted a foot over the black panther's chest with a smirk.

"You should have listened to my friend earlier and run! Now, it's too late; I'm gonna-"

Was all he could before suddenly receiving a smash across the face and being projected a little further.

He got back up angry. "What dared to-"

He was surprised to see that it was Toka who was standing next to Alena with an enraged look.

"You can smash me as much as you want...But you touch my friends...and you're DEATH!"

Hiroshi smirked. "You're really strong; I like that."

He then charged at Toka at full speed.

Once he got to the leopard, he punched with all his force.

Suddenly, he slowly lowered his head to see Toka's fist into his stomach.

He then stepped back with saliva flowing out of his mouth and putted both of his hands on his stomach.

"H-How have you done that?!"

Toka simply kept looking at him in anger.

Finally, Hiroshi didn't bothered and attacked again.

Surprisingly, Toka managed to dodge and block all of the wolf's attacks.

Hiroshi couldn't believe it; how he, the greatest brawler of China, couldn't touch a beginner like Toka?

Finally, Hiroshi managed to punch Toka's face.

"*pants* Finally! *pants*"

Suddenly, he was shocked to see Toka turning his head toward him, like if he never got smashed.

The leopard then hardly gripped his right fist and punched the wolf so hard that he was send flying a few meters away.

He weakly crawled as Toka was walking toward him.

"B-But...How...W-Who are you?"

Toka stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"I am the one who's gonna send you in prison!"

He said with headbutting the wolf so hard that he was knocked out.

After catching his breath, Toka looked in surprise at Hiroshi laying uncouscious on the ground.

It was the truth; HE defeated Hiroshi!

He then turned around to see his comrades, Koji, Suya, Alena and Neyo, joining him in exhaustion.

"I can't believe it!" Neyo said.

"It was awesome!" Suya shouted.

"You did it, Toka!" Koji happily said.

"WE did it." The snow leopard corrected him.

Alena then joined them. "I understand now why you are Master Yoshi's favorite, bullhead."

This made them laugh.

"Come on, guys; let's bring this outlaw to prison and make our report to Master Yoshi!"

This being said, our 5 heroes took Hiroshi with them and left toward their dojo, ready to announce the great news...

 **That's it! The 3 epilogue episodes are done, my friend! The TRUE story will begin in the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it all! Leave reviews; I love that :)**


	4. The tournament

**Ready for the third episode, Kung Fu Maniacs?**

The tournament

It has been 2 months since our friends defeated Hiroshi, the greatest brawler in China. This made them win the other dojo's student's respect.

Today was a day like the others; Koji the blue bettle and Toka the snow leopard were making a training fight in the training room in front of Master Yoshi.

Naturaly, Toka got out of this fight as the winner, again...

The old bear smiled "Good work, my students. You're getting better with every day. That will be all for today."

Therewith, the master left the training room.

Meanwhile, Toka helped his best friend getting back on his feet.

"Yeah, another defeat for me." Koji said in shame and looked sadly at the ground before Toka putted his paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Buddy; maybe you'll defeat me someday." He said with a chuckle as Koji rolled his eyes.

"Okay; let's go join the others at the cafeteria." He said which made the bettle smile again and they left the training room to head toward the cafeteria.

Once they arrived in the cafeteria, Toka and Koji saw their friends, Neyo the hedgehog, Suya the snow owl and Alena the black panther, sitting at the same place where they used to eat together.

After taking their meal, they went to join their friends.

"Hey, guys!" Neyo greeted them first.

"Hi!" Toka and Koji greeted them simultaneously before sitting with their friends.

Following their victory over Hiroshi two months ago, they developped a great friendship.

"So? How did your training went?" Suya asked.

"I lost...again." Koji answered with an ashamed look.

The female snow owl then putted a wing over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Koj'; you'll maybe defeat him one day."

The bettle sighed. "Toka told me the exact same thing."

This made this last one chuckling before looking at the female panther.

"And you, Alena? Your training went well?"

She nodded. "I always find a way out, you know that?"

Toka nodded and shared a smile with his friend.

Suddenly, something caught our hero's attention; almost every students in the cafetria were gathered around a wall.

Intrigued, our heroes looked at each other before getting up and joining the crowd.

While trying to go through, Toka asked a question.

"What's going on? There's a free cards distribution?"

A bunny student turned to look at him. "Read this poster!"

He said with pointing to a poster on the wall that was being watched by everybody.

Toka managed to get close enough to read it.

 _"Dear people from the Kanto region, Master Shifu is proud to announce you that the Furious 5, the Dragon Warrior and Shifu himself will come to organize a tournament, composed of fights to recruit new students who will help defending the Valley of Peace in two days."_

After reading the post, Toka's jaw got unhooked.

* * *

Later on, as the sun was getting to sleep, our friends were gathered in Toka's room to talk about the news.

"Master Shifu, the Furious 5 and the Dragon Warrior! Can you believe it?!" Neyo asked.

"I know! It's too exciting!" Suya said in agreement.

"And they'll be there in two days; it leaves us with one day of training!" Alena said.

"Alright, everybody; let's go to sleep! Tomorrow, we're gonna train hard for the tournament! Okay?" Toka asked.

"OKAY!" They all said at unison.

Therewith, they all went back in their room to sleep, even thought it was hard because of the excitation.

* * *

The next morning, when the kong rang into the dojo, Toka, Koji, Alena, Suya and Neyo all jumped out of their room to the training hall outside the dojo.

Master Yoshi was about to open a door somewhere in the dojo before his students rudely opened it while running, smashing him against the wall.

"They are awake so soon a weekend day?" He asked as he was squeezed between the door and the wall.

After a few seconds, the five young students arrived in the training hall which was a little like the Jade Palace's one.

Without losing another moment, the students started training.

Neyo started running across an obstacle course with blades and wooden rings.

Suya made some aerial Kung Fu moves while flying in the air.

Alena was training her close combat skills with wooden spinning stuff (sorry, I don't know how it's called).

Koji was lifting many weights in hope of increasing his physical strenght.

Toka was training on wooden mannequins to harden his fists.

* * *

Many hours later, as the sun was slowly going to sleep at the horizon, leaving the sky orange, our heroes were taking a break after an hard day of training.

They were doing their favorite activities;

Neyo was making a drawing on a paper with one of his points covered in ink which he was using as a pent.

Suya was sleeping on a tree's branch.

Alena was sitting in a corner, reading a book.

Koji was sitting on a rock, making some music with a wooden guitar.

Toka was sitting on top of a tree, watching the sunset.

After a while, he turned around to look at his friends.

The day he came to the dojo, he used to be alone. Then, he met Koji and they became best friends. Then, he made a bond with Neyo and Suya. During Hiroshi's mission, he started to befriend Alena.

It seemed to him like it was yesterday that he had his very first training with Master Yoshi. Now, he was the best student, the leader of a team, defeated Hiroshi and will maybe become a Valley of Peace's defender.

He sighed as Alena arrived next to him. "Hey, Champ, whatcha doing here?" She asked with sitting beside him.

"I was thinking about tomorrow." He answered.

Alena's smile fadded as she heard that. "Don't worry; everything will be alright."

"Yes, but what if I wasn't good enough to become a master like the Dragon Warrior or the five?"

The female panther sighed and putted her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Listen, honestly, I think you're the very one student of Kanto that they should choose; not only are you strong in Kung Fu, but you're kind, courageous, a good leader...I truly don't see why they wouldn't select you."

She then gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder before leaving him to think about what she said...

* * *

Th next morning, as the sun was about to awake, Toka was sleeping peacefuly in his bed before someone came to shake him.

He then opened his eyes to see his best friend, Koji, shaking him.

Not needing to know why, the young leopard immediately jumped out of his bed to get dressed.

Once it was done, they both walked out of his room in the still sleeping dojo toward the exit.

Once they exited the dojo, they saw Neyo, Alena, Suya and Master Yoshi waiting for them.

This last one was the first to talk.

"Finally, everybody is here; we can go. Be ready for the tournament, dear students."

They all nodded before leaving for the Kanto region part where the tournament will be held...

 **That's it for this chapter, guys! Leave me reviews to tall me how you found it :)**


	5. Friend's test

**Here we go for the next episode, Kung Fu Maniacs :)**

Friend's test

This episode starts at the top of a mountain in Kanto's region where was standing a huge arena, similar to the Valley of Peace's one, where many Kung Fu students accompanied by their masters came in hope to be selected by Master Shifu and his disciples to become Valley of Peace's defenders.

In the backstage, the students were either getting ready for the tournament or listening to their master's advices.

On our heroe's side, they just finished getting ready and were now listening to they master's speech.

"Okay, kids, remember; the fights that you're gonna make will probably be hard and rude, but you will mostly need your knowledges. Remember, it's not a question of winning or loosing; what matters is that you give the best of yourself. Okay?"

"Yes, Master Yoshi!" They replied together with bowing.

Suddenly, a cong rang throught the arena, meaning that the students had to go into there for the tournament's beginning.

Not loosing a moment, the students ran in the arena with their masters wishing them good luck.

"It starts! Let's go!" Neyo the hedgehog said with exiting the backstage, followed by Koji, Alena and Suya.

Master Yoshi suddenly noticed that Toka haven't moved from the banc on which he sat since they arrived here.

"Toka, what are you waiting for?" The old bear asked.

The young snow leopard then lifted his head to look at his master.

"I don't know, Master. I'm nervous." He said with a little fear in his voice.

Understanding his student, Master Yoshi walked to him and putted a paw on his shoulder.

"Listen, Kid, I understand your nervosity. I was like this during my first test too. But you don't have to be scared; if you managed to defeat Hiroshi, then nothing is impossible for you in this tournament. You understand?"

Getting his moral back, Toka nodded.

This made Yoshi smiles. "Go join your friends now."

Toka immediately obeyed and left for the arena while Master Yoshi left for the master's bleachers.

* * *

Sometime after, the students were all gathered in the arena, sitting on carpets while the masters were watching them from bleachers.

While sitting with his friend, Toka felt his nervosity growing up because of the students around him who looked really badass.

However, he saw his master smiling at him from the bleachers which reassured him.

He was then brought back to reality by his bug friend who tapped on his shoulder.

"What is it, Koji?" He asked.

"It starts! It starts!"

Indeed, Zeng, the Jade Palace's messanger, arrived on a higher stage of the arena.

Every student and master got silent to listen to him.

Zeng cleared his throat before talking.

"Students from the Kanto region, it is now time for me to introduce to you your hosts! Coming from the Valley of Peace, having save China many times and other details I will not mention, the Furious Fives, Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior!"

After saying this, the duck flew away to leave place to the new hosts; the five, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Tigress, the Dragon Warrior Po and Master Shifu.

The masters applauded them as the students were watching them in amazement.

Toka was the most owned of them all.

He observed Monkey who was standing on his tail like a funny guy, Crane whom hat gave him a pro look, Mantis who was standing on Monkey's shoulder like always, Viper whom look was looking as much intimidating than charming, Tigress who was always with her serious look, Master Shifu standing straight with both of his hands on his back, and Po who had remainings of food around his mouth meaning that he had found the arena's food.

Before coming, Toka and his friends were afraid of looking stupid, so they changed their usual look.

Toka took a small green jacket that was covering his shoulders and back with 忠誠 written in blue on the back.

Koji wore his usual clothes, but added a few purple tribal tattoos on his back to represent his tribe.

Alena took a lighter suit consisting of two seperated black clothes covering her chest and groin, but leaving her legs and belly exposed. Also, she spiked her hair toward the left to cover her left eye.

Laurence wore her usual suit but with black protections on her elbows and knees.

And Neyo putted a blue bandana around his neck and another one on his right arm.

Master Shifu then lifted his hand to the silence the audience before talking.

"Masters of the Kanto region, today is a great day! You're gonn have to honnor to maybe see one or many of your students becoming Valley of Peace defenders!"

The masters applauded.

"Here's hoe the tournament will work; we're gonna choose two students between the tens present right here by twigging their names randomly and the chosen ones will have to fight in a Kung Fu duel. This will continue until every student have passed. Afterward, the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and myself will select which ones will follow us back to the Valley of Peace to become my new disciples and defenders of the valley!"

The masters applauded again.

"Now, let the tournament begin!" Master Shifu said as Zeng took a blue box in which were stocked the student's names and started searching in it.

Toka felt his heart beating milles. (Please! Not me! Not me!) He thought.

Luckily, Toka and his friends were not between the first two selected.

* * *

2 hours have passed and the 6 masters didn't seemed convinced by any students even thought Po was admiring them all.

3 of our 5 heroes have made their match; Neyo lost against a female bunny, Alena won against a goat and Suya lost against a female crocodile.

Back on our heroe's carpets...

"WAOUH! Those students are too strong, don't you think?" Koji asked his best friend Toka.

"Yeah. I wonder when our fights will be and against who?" He replied.

"I'm super excited any way!" (And I want to impress cute girls around!) Koji said and thought.

Suddenly, every student got silent as Zeng plonged his wing for the Xth time to take a name.

After a few seconds, he caught a paper which he readed before looking at the crowd.

"First student, Koji from Master Yoshi's dojo!"

The bettle jumped. "YES! It's finally my time to shine!"

His friends smiled happily for him.

Then, Zeng took the other paper for Koji's opponent.

"And...Toka from Master Yoshi's dojo!"

"YEA-Wait what?!" Koji said.

He wasn't the only one; Yoshi, Alena, Suya, Neyo and Toka himself were surprised by what the duck said.

There was a long silence that has been broken by the duck.

"Hum, Koji? Toka? You're awaited for your duel."

This made the two students come back to reality and walk into the fighting zone.

While walking toward the fighting zone, Toka felt a huge weight on him. Not only because he was being watched by many students, masters, the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu and Master Yoshi, but because he was going to face his best friend. Sure, they have fought in the past, but it was only training and friendly; this time, it was a true fight.

Then, the two students arrived in the fighting zone, a few feet away from each other.

They glared at each other with nervous looks.

The friend's test starts now...

 **Do you feel the pressure? Who do you think will win between Toka and Koji? Leave reviews to give your opinion :)**


	6. The heart will never change

**Sorry for not updating in an eternity, Kung Fu Maniacs; I was busy with other stuff.**

The heart will never change

Under the looks of tens of students and masters in the arena, our two friends, Toka and Koji, were facing each other, ready for a Kung Fu duel.

"Great! From all the students I could have face off today, it has to be my best friend!" Toka thought.

Simply at the thought of smashing his best friend who he knew since years, Toka felt his chest getting heavier.

However, he was brought back to reality by the beattle.

"TOKA!" He screamed with glaring at him with wide eyes. "If you restrain your punches, I will hold it against you for life!"

Everybody, specially Toka, were surprised by those words.

Meanwhile, with their friends...

"Wow! I don't know for you, but it's the first time I see Koji like that!" Alena said to which Neyo nodded.

This last one then noticed that Suya looked sad. "Is everything alright, Suya?"

She sighed. "I just find this unfair to force two friends to fight each other."

Neyo putted his hand on the snow owl's shoulder. "We have to follow the tournament's rules, Suya."

She simply putted a sadder look. "Well I still find this bad. It would be better to play rock, paper, scissor so that they won't have to smash each other."

Even if she didn't said it at high voice, Alena agreed with the snow owl.

Back in the arena...

Zeng took a look at the two students before calling for the duel to start.

"Students! FIGHT!"

As soon as he said that, both Toka and Koji putted themselves in fighting positions.

The latest acted first by charging at his opponent with a boost given by his wings.

He then tried a kick which the leopard managed to dodge.

Afterward, the two of them followed by a storm of punches and kicks which they both either blocked or dodged.

After a few seconds, their series of attacks ended with Toka sending a powerful punch against a powerful kick from Koji which made both of them fly backward.

They both panted to take back from the adrenaline rush they just had.

The beattle grinned. "You doing good, like always!"

Toka smiled back. "You're good too; I simply improvised my feet moves!"

Koji suddenly putted a serious look. "You already told me that! You also told me something else; that I will probably beat you someday! Let me tell ya something; this could be today!"

He then charged at his friend again.

Toka tried to hit a clothesline, but Koji managed to dodge it.

He then used one of his feet to stop his charge and made a quick turn to send a spinning kick to Toka's face which knocked him to the ground.

The crowd was surprised. "Wow! Did you see that?! Koji sent Toka to the ground!" Neyo said, impressed.

Alena, however, remained focused. "Well thought! Koji knew that Toka was finding his move too simple and was going to reply with a weak attack; he simply planned his attack afterward!"

However, Toka quickly got back on his feet and whipped some saliva from his mouth.

"Since when is he capable of making some unpredictable moves? I'll have to be more careful!" He thought.

However, his thoughts were cut short as the young beattle charged again.

This time, Toka was ready to greet him and got in fighting position.

(Slow motion) Once he arrived, Toka grabbed Koji with both of his arms, made a tilt-a-twirl backbreaker with his back falling on his knee.

Everybody made painful noises. "He must have broken his spine!" Master Crane said.

"Not so sure; beattles have solid bones." Master Mantis replied, him knowing a lot about bugs.

"Shhh! Look!" Master Viper said.

Koji weakly got back up with one hand over his damaged back.

"You can continue?" Toka asked him.

The young beattle simply spat on the ground. "You bet I can!"

The young leopard smiled and they both got back in fighting positions.

They then both charged simultaneously and started another series of Kung Fu moves which they both blocked or dodged.

Eventually, Toka tried to kick Koji in the face, but he dodged and surprised him with a Samoan Drop.

"Wow! Since when does he knows this move?" Suya asked.

"Dunno! But Toka must have felt gravity's power!" Neyo answered.

This last one managed to get back up, still feeling the pain from the move.

Meanwhile, Koji flew high in the air and charged down toward the young leopard with his horn aimed at him.

"What is he doing?" Po asked.

"He will try a high-risk move!" Master Shifu answered.

Everyobdy was shocked by what happened; Toka jumped in the air and caught Koji with a Moon Kick under the chin which made him flip backward before landing on his belly.

"DAMN!" Neyo exclaimed.

"Did you see that?!" Suya asked.

Even Alena was surprised.

"Toka made a lot of progress." Master Yoshi thought.

Koji, who tried to get back up, was standing on his knees with both of his hands on his stomach.

Toka saw an opening and threw a kick to Koji's face which knocked him down.

"This time, it's over!" Neyo said.

"No; look!" Suya said as Koji was weakly getting back up with a fist on the ground.

Toka putted a surprised look which soon turned into a smile.

"Thanks, Koji; I'm proud of you!" He thought.

He then charged again, but Koji suddenly got back up and sent a kick straight to his face, making him spit saliva, and fall on the ground.

"Ouch! It must hurt!" Po exclaimed.

"Everything seem to hurt for you, Po!" Tigress told him.

Against all odds, Toka managed to get back up and glared at Koji who did the same.

Suddenly, the young beattle started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Toka asked with a curious look.

"Even if it's a very serious fight, I admit this is really fun!"

Toka shared his friend's laugh before removing his jacket for the rest of the duel.

Then, the two friends charged for another series of attacks.

Despite the duel's intensity, Po noticed that Master Shifu was looking at the fight with a great attention.

"Master Shifu? Is everything alright?"

The old master was observing Toka; his appareance, his Kung Fu style and everything else was reminding him of... Tai Lung.

Everybody in the area was looking at the two friends exchanging punches and Kung Fu moves without giving up.

Eventually, Toka managed to put Koji on his knees.

He was about to deliver the final blow, but suddenly stopped.

He observed his opponent; his best friend who he knew since the moment he entered the dojo. The very one with who he trained for years and who he was considering as a brother.

Suddenly, this last one looked at him with a weak look. "Come on, Toka! D-Do it!"

Toka couldn't answer. "B-But..."

"Come on! I know you can!" Koji insisted.

The young leopard's eyes started being filled with tears. "K-Koji..."

He then putted on an angry look. "DO IT!"

Toka obeyed and sent a powerful smash across Koji's face, knocking him out.

Everybody was starring in silence as Toka was standing beside the uncounscious beattle.

Zeng then broke the silence. "Student Koji is no longer able to battle! The winner of this duel is TOKA!"

Many students and masters started applauding him.

However, Toka didn't care about it and quickly took Koji in his arms before running to the infirmary.

"KOJI!" Suya and Neyo said.

"Let's go!" Alena screamed as the three of them followed Toka.

"Oh no!" Master Yoshi said as he also followed his students to the infirmary.

 **Gosh! Is Koji gonna be okay? What did you thought about this fight? Let me know in the reviews :)**


	7. A new life

**This chapter will be more touching, Kung Fu Maniacs**

A new life

Toka the young snow leopard was sitting on a wooden chair next to his best friend Koji who was laying uncounscious on a bed with some bandages just like Toka.

Behind him were standing Neyo, Suya and Alena along with Master Yoshi.

This last one came to put his hand on his student's shoulder.

"Stop blaming yourself, Son!"

For the first time, Toka couldn't satisfy his master.

"It's my fault, Master. I'm the one who putted him like that." He said with burying his face in his hands.

"You don't have to destroy yourself; Koji wanted you to defeat him in a loyal way and you did it" The old master insisted.

"I know. But I don't know why I did it."

"You truly believe Koji would have been happy to win via forfait just because you're his best friend?" Alena wanted to say but chose to keep this for herself.

Toka simply closed his eyes and held his head in his hands.

Suddenly, he received a small nudge on his arm.

He looked up to see his friend was awake and smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Badass. I think it's the first time I see you crying." He jokingly said with a small chuckle.

Toka instantly got back his smile just like everybody else.

"Fun guy! You scared me!" He said with giving him a punch on the arm.

"OUCH! Go softly; my arm is still sensitive!" He said with rubbing his arm.

"Sorry." Toka said with blushing.

Suddenly, Suya jumped on Koji and hugged him with her wings.

"I've been so scared for you! Don't do this again, please!"

The poor beattle tried to talk under the snow owl's grip.

"Okay, but please! Let me go! Can't breath!"

She released him. "Sorry." She said with blushing too.

Master Yoshi, who was happy to see that his student was okay, smiled before walking toward the infirmary's exit.

Neyo saw him. "Where are you going, Master?"

"I have to do something; I'll be back." He said with going back into the arena, leaving hiss tudents alone.

* * *

1 hour later

While our friends were discussing about the fights that happened today, Toka was watching the sunset by a window, lost in his thoughts.

Alena arrived beside him to brought him back to reality.

"Is everything alright, Tok'? You seems concerned."

The leopard sighed before turning toward his friend.

"I was thinking about something troubling; is one or many of us are gonna be chosen by Master Shifu? And if it,s the case, except if we're all chosen, we'll either stay at Master Yoshi's dojo or we'll have to go seperate ways. And it's hard to see myself without Yoshi and all of you."

For the first time ever, Alena didn't knew what to tell Toka.

After looking at the floor for a few seconds, she looked back at her friend to tell him something, but was interrupted by Master Yoshi who entered the infirmary by the same way he exited it.

Strangely enough, he seemed pretty happy.

"Kids!" He said which made all of them turn toward him. "Come; it's time for Master Shifu to announce the chosen students."

The five of them were surprised to hear these words coming from their master.

"Come on!" He said with leaving the infirmary again.

The five students followed him soon enough.

"Need some help?" Neyo asked Koji who justly got off of his bed.

"No thanks; my legs are okay." He said with leaving the infirmary along with his four friends.

* * *

Some time after

Master Yoshi and his students were back at their respective places they were before the fight between Koji and Toka.

After sitting, they watched alongside the other masters and students Master Shifu with the Dragon Warrior and the five as he was about to make his announcement.

"Dear Kanto students, today is a great day for all of you; I'm going to announce which ones of you will have the honnor to become defenders for the Valley Of Peace! When you will hear your name, come join me on this platform!"

The suspence was killing the students who were awaiting to see if they were going to be chosen or not.

Master Yoshi noticed that Toka was sweating a lot.

Then, the moment came where Master Shifu announced the chosen ones...

"First of all, we selected... Toka from Master Yoshi's dojo!"

Everybody was surprised and turned their look to Toka who had a 100% surprised look.

"You may come join me on this platform, Toka."

The young leopard hesitated before getting up and slowly walking toward the master under the several masters and students' looks.

Once arrived, he immediately went on one knee before the old master.

"Toka from Master Yoshi's dojo, you managed to brand yourself from the others thanks to your unique Kung Fu style and your respect for your opponents. This is why we would be proud to have you as an ally."

Toka nodded one last time before getting up in rank, waiting for the other chosen ones.

"The following one, also from Master Yoshi's dojo, Koji the beattle!"

This last one was surprised. "YES! I KNEW IT-I mean, yes, of course."

He then joined his buddy, glad that they weren't going to be seperated.

"Koji from Master Yoshi's dojo, you proved your valor thanks to your resistance and determination. This is why it makes an honnor for me to make of you a defender for the Valley Of Peace."

Full of joy, Koji joined his best friend and exchanged a smile with him.

"Next, we have Suya from Master Yoshi's dojo!"

Despite being surprised, the female snow owl flew off to join her friends.

"Suya, your self-confidence, even in a hopeless battle, make of you an exceptional student. It's an honnor for me to make of you one of the defenders for the Valley Of Peace."

She happily joined her friends and exchanged an high-five with both of them.

"The next one is Neyo from Master Yoshi's dojo!"

The hedgehog joined him.

"Neyo, your intelligence and futility makes of you an advanced student. This is why you've been chosen to defend the Velley Of Peace."

He then went to join his friends with joy.

"And finally, the last student also from Master Yoshi's dojo, Alena!"

This last one was surprised as she went to join Shifu.

"Alena, despite your agressivity during battles, you know how to keep your temper short when necessary. It's an honnor to choose you to defend the Valley Of Peace."

She smiled before joining her friends with Toka putting his paw on her shoulder.

The young snow leopard was super happy to see that he was going to follow the same path as his friends and could see the joy on his master's face as he was smiling.

"My students are great kids, now." He happily thought with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Master Shifu then turned his attention to the crowd, ready to conclude this event.

"You worked hard, students of the Kanto region, and your masters can be proud of you! It is now time for us to head back to the Valley! But I can promise you that we will come back some day!"

Once his speech was done, the masters and students started leaving the arena.

* * *

Later on

As the sun was going to sleep, Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were ready to leave and were only waiting for Toka and his friends to say goodbye to their master.

"If only you could know how much I'm proud of you, dear students."

Suddenly, Toka jumped on the old bear with tears in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Master!"

Yoshi smiled and took the young leopard in his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Toka. Don't worry; we're gonna meet again one day."

Toka then let his master go and whipped the tears from his eyes.

"And when this day will come, we'll be even better! You'll be proud of us, Master!"

Afterward, the five students left with the master, Dragon Warrior and Furious Five as Yoshi was observing them at the horizon.

"I already am, Toka..." He said with tears in his eyes...

 **BWAHAHA! That was a touching scene! Sniff! Please, leave reviews to share this moment with me. Sniff!**


	8. Past

Sorry for updating so late, guys, but the english version is not my main objective :)

###

After a long day of walking, Master Shifu, the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and their new students finally made it to the Valley of Peace.

Master Yoshi's students were admiring the valley as they were making their way to the Jade Palace.

Neyo was running from one point to another in excitement.

"WOW! This place is crazy! I never saw so much decorations and houses in one village!" He said with starting running again.

"This is so beautiful and colourful!" Suya said with admiring the village's colors.

"And there is pretty girls around here too." koji said with watching some cute girls around.

Alena gave him a smack on the shoulder for that. "I don't really like perverts."

On his side, Toka was admiring the valley without showing enthusiasm unlike his friends.

Po then came to bring him back to reality. "So? You like the place?"

"Oh! Yes, of course, Dragon Warrior." He answered.

This made the panda chuckle. "No need to call me by my title; call me Po." He said with handing him his fist.

After hesitation, Toka smashed his own fist against his.

"Boys..." Master Tigress whispered to Alena who nodded in agreement.

Suya suddenly spotted a girl shop. "That looks nice."

"If you want, I can bring you make a tour after you have been installed." Master Viper nicely suggested.

"That would be sweet." Suya happily said.

Meanwhile, Koji and Mantis were taking a little conversation.

"Wait! You're telling me that I'm the first bug you meet outside of the beetle?" He asked in surprise.

"Kinda..." The young beetle answered.

"You should have told me sooner! I'm a bug encyclopedia! First of all, you must know that ladybugs are..." He started a long discussion about bugs with him.

An idea suddenly jumped in Monkey's head. "Hey! Let's make a race to the Palace!"

Neyo thought about it. "I don't know; I'm afraid about..." Suddenly, he ran quickly toward the palace.

"The last to come is a chicken crab!"

"You think so?" Monkey asked as he started running.

It didn't took long before all the others followed them.

* * *

Later on, our friends made it to the end of the stairs that were leading to the palace.

"Why...building...a palace...so high?" Koji asked, completely tired.

"Don't worry; you'll get used to it." Po said.

Suddenly, Master Shifu appeared at the palace's gate, all calm.

"What?! B-But how did you..." Toka asked.

"Don't ask questions to yourself; he is mysterious." Monkey told him.

The old master chuckled at this comment. "Enter; we'Re gonna lead you to your chambers."

* * *

Later on, night time came and the new students were installed in their chambers in the rooms hallway.

"Wow! This room is awesome!" Koji excitedly said.

"Mine too." Neyo added.

"More beautiful than our rooms at Master Yoshi's dojo." Suya added.

"I like it." Alena said.

"Come on, guys; the others wait us for dinner." Toka told his team.

"Great; I'm really hungry!" The young beetle said.

They joined the kitchen where the Fives were sitting at the table while the Dragon Warrior was cocking. He was telling a story to the students while doing so.

"No! Seriously?!" Neyo asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes! And after, I finished him with butt smash!" Everybody around the table, safe for Tigress, started laughing.

Po then gave noodles and dumplings to everybody who started eating them.

"Hey, saying, you know a lot about us, but why wouldn't you talk to us about your past?" Viper suggested.

"Good idea." Monkey agreed.

"This sounds interesting to me too." Crane added.

"Come on, don't be shy." Mantis encouraged them.

"Okay. Neyo, you go first." Koji said.

"Okay." He started his story: "I was born in a little known village of the Kanto region. It doesn't seem like it, but at the time, I was pretty goofy with my needles. Everywhere I went, I destroyed everything with my needles. Nobody wanted me to work for them by fear of loosing their precious values. Therefore, I lived in the street for a while until this day I saw bandits robbing a towels saler. As the situation was lost, I realized something awesome; needles were good to use as weapons. Thanks to them, I managed to make those freakin thieves get away and everybody in my village saw me as a hero. I even had a little kiss from a cute bunny. Ever since that day, I always use my needles for good and justice. One day, Master Yoshi came to my village and took me as a student, finding I had potential for Kung Fu."

The others were impressed.

"That was awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"I know." The young hedgehog said with looking at his needles with a smile.

"What about you, Suya?" Crane asked, clearly excited to know her story.

She sighed before talking: "I lived in a very high part of the Kanto region where birds lived in peace and freedom. Most of the girls of my age loved to look beautiful and flirt with cute boys, but I had another objectif; I wanted to earn a special mountains pearl. We said that this pearl could inspire hope and confidence to anybody who would have it. Unfortunately, I couldn't afford it. One day, a gang of crows attacked our village, trying to rob all our values. One of them tried to steal the pearl. Enraged, I charged to fight them and something incredible happened; I won! My village thanked me and gave me the pearl as a gift. This is how I obtained this."

She said with showing the jewel in her belly button.

"This pearl of hope?" Po excitedly asked.

The young snow owl nodded. "Eventually, Master Yoshi found me and took me as his student."

"Wow! That was great." Crane said.

Suya blushed. "Stop; you're gonna make me blush."

"It's already the case." Neyo mumbled.

"What about you, Alena?" Tigress asked the black panther.

She swallowed before answering. "It's pretty short: I lived in a small village where it was always raining, making the people sad. I wasn't different; no family, no friends, nobody; only me. I was pretty much lonely and unpleasant with the others. I didn't wanted to have any responsibilities on my shoulders. It was until the day I met Master Yoshi. We talked a lot and he convinced me to follow Kung Fu's path. This is how I met the others. That's all."

The others looked surprisingly at her.

"Wow! That was truly short." Monkey said.

"I know." Alena said before eating again.

"Your turn, Koji. Monkey said.

"Alright. Before, I was leaving in a village of a special beetle clan; a tribe where singing and dancing are golden. It was always party time; every night, the tribe had one thousand reasons to party with music, dancing and food. Me, I was not like my family, I was different. I wasn't always in party mod. Most of the time, but not always. It started getting boring and I had the feeling to go nowhere. One day, I saw a sign of a Kung Fu tournament in a stade close to my tribe. Interested, I decided to go watch the event. It impressed me. So much that I decided to follow Kung Fu training and joined Master Yoshi's dojo. This is how I met Toka."

"Wow! I would have really loved to be born in such a tribe!" Mantis said.

"You would have ended up being bored, believe-me." Koji affirmed.

"Come on, I'm sure the best story is the one remaining." He said, referencing to Toka.

This last one smiled before starting. "I was born in a village where crimes and brawls are communs. I didn't had families; I was an orphan. Once a teen, I saw a young girl getting bullied by a gang of thugs. It wasn't the first time; they were doing it since many months. This day, I was sick to see this scene without acting and without anybody coming to her help. I went to fight them and it was a true brawl. I managed to knock them all out. It was strange; I felt happy of putting them down. What I didn't knew was that someone was watching me. And this someone was Master Yoshi. He told me that I had a great potential as great as my heart and brought me to his dojo to teach me Kung Fu."

He suddenly received a nudge from Koji. "Mr. Muscles have a big heart!"

He grinned back. "I do; I didn't killed you during the tournament!" He said with grabbing his friend in a headlock and scratching his head, making the others laugh...


	9. First training

Time for the first training, Kung Fu Maniacs ;)

###

Master Yoshi's students were in their rooms, getting ready for their first training in the training hall.

"I really wonder what's the training Master Shifu made for us today." Neyo said with putting a band around his wrist.

"I hope it won't be too hard." Suya worriedly said.

"Don't worry, Sweetie; if it's our first training, it will probably be simple." Alena said with putting some black tape on her feet.

"Dunno; Master Shifu is known to be kinda hard." Koji said with putting purple paint of the side of his face to make tribal marks.

Suddenly, Toka smashed both of his fists together. "You're worrying for nothing! We're gonna go through this training! And if we can defeat Hiroshi, then what Master Shifu prepared for us will be surmontable."

"Good talking!" Neyo said, admiring his friend's optimism.

"Come on; Master Shifu wait for us in the training hall!" Toka said as they left to the training hall.

Despite a small stress, Toka opened the door to see Master Shifu standing there, clearly waiting for them.

"Sorry for being late, Master!" They said with bowing before him.

This made the red panda chuckle. "Don't worry; I'm used to it thanks to Po who is always late."

Toka couldn't hold a chuckle at this comment.

"But enough talking! Let's get to the training!" The master said, getting back to seriousness.

"Yes, Master!" They said at unison.

They followed the master to a kind of small arena with wooden and a wooden fence inside it.

"What's that? An arena?" Suya asked.

The old master nodded. "This is where you're gonna make your first training."

Toka looked curiously. "And what's gonna be this training, Master?"

Shifu smiled. "You're gonna make a 5-on-5 elimination duel."

The students seemed happy.

"Cool! I love this kind of duel! Against who?" Koji asked.

"Them."

He showed 5 people not far from him; it was the Furious Five!

Our five heroes putted on shocked looks.

"What?! You want us to face the Furious Five for our first training?!" Neyo asked.

Master Shifu nodded with a smile.

"B-But Master! We're not ready!" Alena exclaimed.

Toka putted his hand on her shoulder. "Guys, don't worry; if Master Shifu thinks we can win, then we can! Beside, we defeated Hiroshi, one of the most dangerous criminals in this country right? Surely we can defeat the Furious Five too."

"Yeah! Come on, boys!" Koji added.

They found the courage to face the five masters of the valley.

"Justly, I hope they won't win; after defeating Hiroshi, they believe they are stronger. They must understand that we always find stronger in life." The old master thought as all of his students went into the arena.

The rules were simple; one member of each team would face each other while the others would wait behind the fence. At any moment, a current fighter can give the tag to one of his partners by taping him. The purpose is to eliminate every member of the opposite team by knockout or give up. Once a team is completely eliminated, the opposite one wins.

After a moment thinking, it has been decided that Koji and Monkey would start the duel. Both sides were cheering for their friend as they were ready to attack.

After a few seconds of glaring at each other, the two opponents charged. The first contact was made by a knee strike encounter. They both tried to push the other's knee, but finally gave up and started a close combat.

Finally, after a few seconds, they both stepped back to catch their breath.

"Not bad for an amateur!" Monkey said.

"Thanks." He said with a smile to the master's compliment.

This last one tapped Mantis' shoulder. "Your turn, Mantis!"

The bug jumped into the arena with a smile. "About time!"

"I'm gonna change too." Koji said with tagging Neyo in.

"My turn to play." The hedgehog said with jumping in the arena, ready to face the mantis.

"I let you the honnor to attack first!" The bug said.

"With joy."

He charged at him, ready to send a kick to the bug. Unfortunately, this last one was faster and dodged his attack before grabbing his other leg.

"Darn it!"

Mantis then used his big strength to smash his opponent on the ground.

"Cheese! He is strong for a small guy!" Suya exclaimed with a painful look.

"Size doesn't matters." Toka said.

Meanwhile, Mantis threw Neyo against the fence with a huge impact force.

"AAARGH!" He screamed in pain. "This is not good; he is faster than me!"

He justly realized that his opponent was charging at him again. Luckily, he managed to move in time to avoid the attack. However, the joy was short lived as Mantis pushed on the fence to turn and kick Neyo behind the head, knocking him to the ground once more.

"Gotta be more careful, Kid!" Mantis said with a smile.

The students were looking in anger.

"Neyo! Tag me in!" Toka screamed with shaking his hand toward the hedgehog.

Neyo was too tired and tapped his leader who entered the arena, ready to face the small bug.

"You already wanna be beaten? Too bad; I would have keep you for the end." Mantis said with a smile.

Toka smiled back and got in a fighting position. "Don't underestimate me!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fence, Viper noticed that Tigress was looking in a concerned way.

"Tigress, is everything alright?" The female snake asked her friend.

She showed Toka with her hand. "It's this kid, he makes me think about Tai Lung!"

"Is it because he is a snow leopard?" Viper asked.

"No; it's because of his Kung Fu style and his recklessness!"

Back at the fight, Toka decided to taunt his opponent. "Come on, small boy!"

The bug fallen to the taunt and charged at the snow leopard.

"He's lost! Mantis is too fast!" Neyo thought.

Suddenly, to everybody's surprise, Toka managed to block him and to push him back.

"WHAT?!" Everybody said.

Mantis was surprised too. "Not bad, huh?"

"That was luck; I'm not gonna go easy on you this time!"

He charged again with a phenomenal speed. However, Toka still managed to dodge and block each of his attacks until he completely stopped.

"Cheese! How's he doing?" He asked while panting.

"The reason is simple; it is true that Mantis have an incredible speed. Only, his moves are predictables that it is easy for me to block them." He thought.

He was brought back to reality by Mantis who charged again. This time, he blocked him with one fist and smashed him to the ground with the other. He immediately followed by applying the sleeping hold to the bug. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn'T break free from his hold. Finally, he had no choice but to give up.

His friends cheered in joy as their friend made a Kung Fu master give up.

"Mantis is eliminated!" Master Shifu said from outside the arena.

"That was awesome!" Suya cheered.

"Nice work, Tok'!" Koji added.

The young snow leopard smiled and showed a tumb to his friends.

Then, Master Crane entered the arena.

"I should leave him to Suya." He said with tagging his snow owl friend who jumped into the arena.

The two birds glared at each other for a good moment.

"If this can make you feel good, I think you're a very pretty lady." Crane said with a smile.

This made her blush. "Thanks, but I still wanna fight!" She said with flying in the air.

"Courageous lady!" He said with taking off too.

Once they were high enough, the two birds glared at each other in the wind.

"This is getting interesting!" Monkey said.

Then, they engaged a flying duel. Outside of charging, Suya was using spinning attacks and Crane was throwing gusts of wind with his wings.

After two minutes, they both landed on the ground while panting in exhaustion.

"I must say that, even in battle, you look absolutely pretty!" He said with holding his hat in a charming way, making Suya blush even more.

"Stop; I hate blushing!"

"Crane! Give me the tag!" Viper said.

The bird nodded before tapping the female snake who entered the fighting zone, ready to battle.

"Yeah! Suya's gonna dominate this snake!" Koji exclaimed.

"I don't think so; she's tired after her battle against Crane." Neyo affirmed.

Indeed, Suya was panting and sweating.

"Suya! Tag me in; I take care of this!" Neyo said.

He didn't had to tell it twice as Suya tapped him and he entered in the arena, ready to fight. The two opponents glared at each other.

"Be careful; I can be really bad when I want to!" Viper said with a threatening smirk.

"Believe it!" The hedgehog said with charging at her, ready to deliver a powerful blow.

Not only did Viper managed to dodge the attack, but she also wrapped her body around his, trapping him in her muscles.

"You should be more careful!" She said with forcing on his body, making him groan in pain.

"Darn it! If Neyo can't find an escaping, she will knock him out!" Toka thought as Neyo started turning red under the pressure...

 **Is Neyo gonna find an escaping? Leave a review ;)**


	10. An hard training

An hard training

###

Our friends were still watching their friend Neyo struggling into Viper's grip.

"He doesn't have much time left! Come on, Neyo!" Alena screamed.

These words echoed into the hedgehog's head.

"She's right; I can't give up like that!"

He gathered all his strength to free one of his arms.

"Come on! A little more!"

Finally, he managed to free one of his arms and immediately grabbed one needle which he stabbed into the snake girl's skin. She yelled in pain and let go of her prey who rested on his knees and panted in exhaustion.

"Come on, Neyo! You can do it!" Toka cheered fo his friend.

This last one turned with a smile. "Thanks for motivating me!"

Suddenly, he noticed Viper charging at him. Luckily, he managed to jump in the air in time to avoid the attack. While in the air, he grabbed some needles in his hands.

"Take that!" He screamed with throwing his needles one by one.

However, the female snake managed to dodge all of them thanks to her skinny and fast body.

"I see; there's only close combat that works against her!" Neyo thought.

He then turned into a spikeball and charged toward Viper. This last one was surprised but managed to dodge the attack, letting Neyo smash the ground with a huge impact.

"AAAARGH!" He suddenly screamed in pain as he held one of his kees in his hands.

All the others looked in shock.

"NEYO!" They said with jumping in the arena followed by the Five.

"Are you okay?" Toka asked him.

"My knee!" He said in pain.

Master Shifu came into the arena and looked at his injured knee. Once he was done, he turned at the others.

"Neyo is no longer able to battle; I am forced to eliminate him and send him to the infirmary."

The others were surprised as Neyo was escorted by Zeng to the infirmary.

"Eliminated because of an injury caused by a false move!" Koji said.

"No luck at all." Suya sadly said.

"The duel shall restart!" Master Shifu ordered before leaving the arena.

"I take the place!" Alena said while staying in the fighting zone.

"Good luck, Alena." Toka said.

The panther girl smiled at him before turning to Viper.

The two girls walked in circle for a moment before charging. Naturally, the snake girl managed to dodge Alena's attacks and replied with some of her own with her tail. However, Alena didn't seem to get tired at all by her attacks.

"How can you resist my attacks?" The master asked.

The black panther smiled. "It's simple; you're fast and have zero difficulties to touch me. The only problem is that, what you got in quickness, you don't have it in strength. Therefore, it's not hard for me to resist!"

Realizing that she was right, Viper quickly turned to her team to give the tag to someone else. To everybody's surprise, she tagged Tigress. This last one entered the arena face to Alena who was looking in shock.

"T-Tigres?!" Koji said in surprise.

"Crap!" Suya added.

Toka, knowing how strong she was, got concerned for Alena. "Alena! Tag me in!"

"No, Toka! I can handle this!" She answered while looking at her opponent with sweat.

"You're ready?" The master asked with putting herself in fighting position.

"I'm coming!" She answered with charging at her and prying for luck in her head.

Alena then started a storm of punches and kicks which Tigress blocked and dodged.

"I must keep attacking! She's gonna end up leaving an opening!" Alena thought.

"Wow! She's on fire!" Suya said, impressed.

"Yup, but if she thinks she's in control, she's wrong." Koji said.

Toka and Suya turned their attention to him. "What do you mean?" Toka asked.

"Simply that our friend is doing too much useless moves despite her ardor. At this rythm, she will have used all her energy before finding an opening into Tigress' defence."

This made his friends look in surprise.

"Damn it, Alena! Stop or you'll be done!" Toka screamed.

Luckily, she heard him and staepped away from her opponent to catch her breath.

"Dang it! Despite my ardor, I can't touch her!"

"Alena indeed have a great resistance and ardor, but she doesn't know how to make her attacks in a suitable order. For short she can't beat Tigress." Master Shifu thought.

"My turn to attack!" Tigress said with getting in attack position while Alena got in a defence one.

"Be careful, Alena!" Suya screamed.

"What do you think I'm doing since the beginning, feather face?"

Tigress then charged and threw a storm of attacks that Alena managed to dodge. Suddenly, she managed to break the panther's defence with a kick under her arms. She followed with a palm strike under her chin and a spinning kick that knocked her down, completely K.O.

"Alena is no longer able to battle! Therefore, she is eliminated!" Master Shifu said.

The Five congratulated Tigress while our friends watched Alena leaving sadly.

"Sorry, guys; I did what I could." She apologized.

"It's okay; we take care of the rest." Toka said with a reassuring smile.

He tried to enter the arena, but was exceeded by Suya who flew close to Tigress.

"Hey! It was MY turn!" He exclaimed.

"Step back, feline; watch a powerful girl do the job!" She said with getting in fighting position.

"Goodbye, owlet." Koji negatively thought.

Then, Suya took off and started flying everywhere at an impressive speed.

"What a speed! I have difficulties following her moves!" Tigress said.

All the others were also impressed by her speed.

"Did you see that, Toka?! It's hard to follow her!" koji said.

"How did she became so fast?!" Toka asked.

Suya then acted by smashing Tigress' shoulder.

"Geez! I didn't see her coming!"

She then received another strike to the leg.

"She's too fast!" Monkey screamed.

"Give me the tag!" Crane screamed.

Tigress shook her head while holding her shoulder in her paw. "No! I can do it!"

She then closed her eyes and focused. Eventually Suya charged for another attack. Suddenly, Tigress opened her eyes and quickly turned around to send a powerful smash straigth to the snow owl's stomach.

The punch was so hard that she made her spit saliva. The others were shocked. Suya then fallen on the ground.

"Suya is no longer able to battle! Therefore, she is eliminated!" Master Shifu said.

Tigress then kneelead beside the female bird who was holding her belly in pain with both of her wings. "Sorry for punching so hard."

"Tigress punch really hard. And, since Suya was flying at full speed on the opposite side, the damage has been twice worst!" Toka thought as Zeng was escorting Suya away.

The young snow leopard then noticed that Koji was panicking.

"Cheese of cheese! They are 4 and we are only 2! What are we gonna do, Man?!"

Toka glared at Tigress for a moment before answering. "I go!" He entered the arena.

Suddenly, Tigress tagged Monkey.

"Really? Cool!" He said with jumping into the arena, ready to face Toka.

Not losing a moment, he charged at the snow leopard. This last one managed to block each of his attacks and ended the encounter by a spinning punch straigth to his face, sending him to crash into the fence.

"Crane! Your turn!" He said with tapping his avian mate who jumped into the arena.

The young leopard taunted by an hand sign.

The avian fallen into the trap and charged at him. This began an exchanging of blows which both opponents managed to dodge or block. Finally, they both stepped back to catch their breath.

"He have a good dexterity; I understand how he defeated Hiroshi!" Crane thought.

He then decided to tag Viper who entered in the arena.

"I hope he'll be able to follow her moves; she's super fast!" Koji thought.

The girl snake then charged at the feline who tried to smash her in vain as she was too fast for him. She then wrapped her body around his arms and used them to smash him in the face.

"Why do you smash yourself?" Koji jokingly asked with a chuckle.

Toka got angry. "You laugh from me, little fun guy?!" He asked between each strike.

He eventually managed to shove Viper away, but was still tired after punching himself.

"Darn it! Tigress managed to eliminate Alena and Suya, but I couldn't eliminate Monkey, Crane or Viper! What's wrong? I am better to tag Koji in!"

Therewith, he tagged Koji at the same time Viper tagged Crane and they both entered the arena.

The avian wasted no time and tried to attack the bug who dodged and replied with a Samoan Drop. As soon as Crane got back up, Koji kicked him in the stomach and layn down to slap him in the face. By reflex, Crane flew off in the air.

"You're not the only one who have wings!" Koji said with taking off in the air after him.

Suddenly, Crane stopped and threw a huge gust of wind toward the beetle. "WINGS OF JUSTICE!"

Koji however managed to dodge the attack and started an aerial Kung Fu battle.

Toka was sweating. "This is not good; Koji is clearly giving all he got. If this continues, he will beat Crane, but we'll still have the three on the back!"

Suddenly, Koji grabbed Crane's wings and let both of them fall toward the ground.

"KOJI! STOP!" Toka screamed.

The beetle ignored his friend and let himself hit the ground with Crane, creating a wall of dust. After a moment, the dust fadded to show both of them laying K.O. on the ground.

Shifu checked on them. "Koji and Crane are both no longer able to battle; they are both eliminated!"

Zeng and another goose escorted them out.

"Dang it! I'm the last one!" Toka thought before entering the arena, ready to face Monkey, Viper and Tigress with the first entering to face him. "I can't make any mistake now!"

Toka tried to clothesline Moneky, but he dodged and replied with a kick to the face which stunned him. He then jumped on the wall in a backflip toward Toka. However, the leopard grabbed him and jumped to smash his head on the ground (see Tombstone Piledriver).

Shifu came to check on him. "Monkey is no longer able to battle; he is eliminated!"

"YES! One down; three remaining!" Toka said as Viper entered the arena.

His yellow eyes were glaring at Viper's jade ones as they were ready to fight. The snake girl charged again.

"I have to be careful; I saw what she can do!" Toka thought.

She then attacked him, but he managed to block her attacks. He then grabbed her tails in his hands, but it was a bad idea as it gave her the opportunity to wrap her body around his waist. She the started applying pressure.

"She wanna break my ribs! She's crazy?!"

"Give up and I'll stop!" The jade snake said with a smirk.

Toka couldn't give up; he made a promise to Master Yoshi.

He gathered all his strength and managed to free himself from her grip before throwing her in the air.

"What?!" Viper said in the air before Toka jumped and smashed under her chin with a Moonsault Kick, leaving her K.O. to the ground.

"Viper is no longer able to battle; she is eliminated!" Master Shifu said.

Toka smiled while sweating. "Great! Now, I can face Tigress!"

This last one jumped into the arena with a threatening look that was shared with her opponent.

"You are both the last of your team! The winner will give the victory to his team!" Shifu said as they both got in fighting position. "The moment of truth have come..."

 **So? How do you find this battle so far? Leave a review to share your opinion :)**


	11. Toka vs Tigress

Toka vs Tigress

###

The two feline warriors were glaring at each other in the middle of the fighting zone.

Both was the last survivor of his/her respective team; Toka who held on despite losing his partners and Tigress who eliminated almost every member of the opposite team.

The young snow leopard couldn't help but sweat as he glared at the master.

"Okay, I'm now facing Master Tigress and I lost a lot of energy defeating Monkey and Viper. However, she also lost some in her fights with Alena and Suya who managed to damage her. She saw my move, but I also saw hers. I'm better to attack first!"

He then charged at her, ready to fight. As soon as they clashed, they started exchanging blows which they all dodged or blocked. After one entire minute, they both stepped back to catch their breath.

Master Shifu was impressed. "They held on for one entire minute without resting!"

Not wasting a moment, Toka charged again. However, Tigress dodged him and replied with an elbow smash to the ribs, making him held them in pain. She tried to follow with a kick, but Toka managed to dodge it. Unfortunately, the master threw another kick right under his chin which stunned him. Suddenly, the young leopard fought the pain and sent a spinning punch to Tigress before falling on his knees.

After taking back from the confrontation, Toka charged at her once more, but she used her strength to lift him in the air and sent a powerful uppercut right under his chin.

After a moment, he managed to get back up. "Okay, attacking directly isn't a good idea."

Suddenly, he noticed her charging at him again. He putted his force together and surprised her with a samoan drop.

"H-How did he took back so quickly?" Master Shifu thought.

After catching his breath, Toka walked toward Tigress who suddenly caught him with a Crossface. He fought against the pain and did everything he could to not give up.

"Toka will not give up; I know it!" Master Shifu thought.

After a moment in the painful position, Toka managed to lift Tigress into a side suplex, crashing her on the ground. The two opponents were laying on the ground, trying to get back up. Once on his feet, Toka immediately surprised Tigress with a clothesline. However, it wasn't enough to put her down and she managed to get back up.

He tried to send another spinning punch to the master, but she dodged and replied with a kick in the stomach. She followed with a kick to his face which made him spit saliva before falling down.

"I-I made a promise to Master Yoshi!" The young leopard thought while trying to get back up. "I can't deceive my friends! THEY COUNT ON ME!"

He smashed the ground with both of his elbows before getting back up, more determined than ever.

Shifu couldn't help but smile. "He is fighting with an incredible resilience and determination!"

He charged at Tigress once more with a battle cry and immediately threw a jet of attacks that she desperately tried to avoid. Eventually, Toka managed to kick her stomach and grabbed her to apply a piledriver.

He then fallen on his knees, believing that Tigress was finished. Suddenly, the feline girl managed to get back up as Toka was shocked.

"What?! She's still hanging on?! I gave her everything I have!"

Suddenly, before he could even react, Tigress kicked him in the face which made him spit saliva and stunned him. She then charged at him and smashed him at full strength with her double palm attack which sent Toka to the other side of the arena.

Master Shifu was surprised to see him now laying unconscious on the ground, covered in injuries. However, this soon turned into a smile.

"He fought really hard and went further than any students could have." He cleared his throat. "Toka no longer being able to battle, he is eliminated which means the Furious Five are the winners!"

Back in the arena, Toka, who heard the old master, was trying to get up despite his injuries.

Suddenly, he saw Master Tigress offering her hand.

After hesitation, he accepted the help from the one who defeated him.

"Let's go see how your friends are doing." She said as they both walked toward the infirmary...

 **Yeah, yeah! I'm back, Kung Fu Maniacs! I hope you enjoyed this battle between the Furious Five and the New Legend. Gimme a rate between 1 and 10 in the reviews.**


	12. Team

Team

###

2 weeks have passed since our heroes fought the Furious Five and lost. It was a peaceful day in the Valley.

Well, almost peaceful; somewhere in the streets of the village, the apple seller goose was getting robbed by Fung and his croco gang.

The poor goose was hiding under his display. "Why am I always the one getting robbed?"

"Well, maybe because you're the only fruit marchand in this village?" Gary said.

"Garly! Stop talking with this guy and keep stocking the apples!" Fung said.

Indeed, they were stocking the apples into a big bag.

"I wouldn't count on it, if I were you!"

The crocos frozen as soon as they heard this.

"Who said that?!" Fung asked.

"Look up, buddy!"

They did so and saw Toka, Koji, Alena,Suya and Neyo on a roof, all in Kung Fu positions.

"Darn it!" Fung said with throwing his helmet down.

"Get ready to face the big fist!" Toka said.

"Hey! We said it would be the legendary fury!" Koji said, breaking his position.

"I thought it would be the shadow of justice." Alena said.

"I voted for the wind of change." Suya added.

"And me, thunder strike!" Neyo added.

Toka face-palmed himself. "Whatever! Let's just neutralize these guys, shall we?"

Our five heroes jumped on the ground, ready to greet the crocos who were charging at them.

It didn't took very long before the gang was neutralized.

"This is not over! We'll meet again!" Fung screamed as they ran away.

"Yeah! Run, but we'll-" Toka stopped as he realized something. "Wait a minute! They're not tied?"

He looked at Koji.

"But Tok'! You never told me to tie them!"

The young snow leopard face-palmed himself again.

"Great; this is the third time we defeat criminals without stopping them!"

* * *

The eve night arrived, our friends, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were eating the meal made by the latest.

"You let criminals escape again?" Monkey asked.

"Three times in a week." Mantis said before taking a bite of a dumpling.

"We would have if Koji had tied them up!" Toka said, earning an angry look from the beetle.

"Huh, sorry, Mr. Who-did-not-told-me-to-tie-them!"

The two friends glared at each other.

"Calm down, guys!" Suya said.

"Yeah. If you were fighting bandits the same way you'Re fighting against each other, it would have been long since they would have been in prison." Crane said.

Following this remark, our five heroes kept eating without talking to each other, only answering Po's jokes. Once the dinner was over, they all went back to their room to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, our heroes, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were standing before Master Shifu in the training hall, ready to receive their tasks for the day.

"Good, I'm now gonna attribute you your tasks." They all nodded. "Since a moment, I noticed that my new students had some difficulties working together to stop bandits."

Toka and Koji discretely glared at each other while Suya slightly blushed, Neyo whistled while looking in the air and Alena crossed her arms while looking away.

"Therefore, I decided to make you past a special training to get this better." He stayed in silence to keep the suspense. "You're all gonna spend one day in company of one of the Five for passing one entire day without Kung Fu!"

In one second, Shifu received a storm of "WHAT?!"

He took back his balance before explaining. "Calm down! Listen, by spending one day with your respective comrade, you're gonna remember what putted you on the Kung Fu's way."

After a good discussion, it has been decided that Toka would spend the day with Crane; Koji with Mantis; Suya with Viper; Neyo with Monkey and Alena with Tigress. Each one went on their side; Crane and Toka went to the sacred peach tree; Koji and Mantis toward the forest; Monkey and Neyo to the village; Viper and Suya too and Alena and Tigress went to the training room.

* * *

The bug duo arrived at a lake in the middle of the forest.

"Where are we?" Koji curiously asked.

"This is the lake where I usually come to meditate." Mantis explained. "Really?" Koji asked.

Mantis nodded. "This is where we"re gonna meditate." He said with getting into a meditation position and started doing so.

"Do like me and listen only to silence." Koji obeyed and sat like him, closed his eyes and listened to the silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viper and Suya were at the village's spa. they were laying on their stomachs on piles of soft moss. The young snow owl was nervous as it was the first time she came here.

"I don't feel good about this, Viper."

She simply smiled at her. "Don't worry; it's very relaxing."

Then, two female gooses came with oil pots. "This is gonna be a bit cold at first." They said as one of them as she putted some along Viper's long back and rubbed it, making her sigh in relaxation.

The other female did the same with Suya, massaging her shoulders, back and butt. She relaxed deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monkey and Neyo were watching the village on top of a roof.

"What should we do now?" The young hedgehog asked the master.

"We're gonna use our speed to help people around here just like when I was a kid." He said with jumping on the floor to grab a banana feel.

"Okay." Neyo said as he went to help Monkey collect banana peels on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the jade palace, Tigress was looking at Alena as she finished placing tens of dominos into a specifically order.

"And once the dominos are in place?" Asked the black panther who was tired from the work.

"You push this one." Tigress said with pointing to one.

Alena didn't understood but pushed it. They all fallen until it made the Yin and Yang symbol. The panther girl was surprised.

"I-I did this?!"

Tigress nodded with a smile.

* * *

Finally, Crane and Toka were watching the mountains from the sacred peach tree.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" This last one said as he admired the beauty of the view.

"This is where some warriors come to find peace." Crane explained.

The young snow leopard then noticed some flower petals on the floor.

"Is it true that Master Oogway lived his last moments here?" He asked.

Crane sadly nodded. "Some people comes here to talk to him sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes. Wanna try?"

Toka hesitated before nodding. Crane smiled and took off, leaving him alone. Toka then kneeled and putted one hand on the tree.

"M-Master Oogway. I don't know if you're here nor if you here me, but I'm here to take something off my chest." He took a moment before continuing. "I'm a student of your own. Formally of your friend Master Yoshi. We always told me that you were someone great. I would have loved to meet you. You know, your students are good people. Like my friends. I recently had arguments with them. Arguments that I regret. But if you hear me, I swear on my honour to become a master as good as you and a worthy friend, Master Oogway."

What he didn't knew was that someone was watching over him from the side of the mountain. It was the spirit of Master Oogway who was smiling.

"I'm sure you will, kid..."


	13. Fight in the Wind

Fight in the Wind

###

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace where everybody lived happily. As always, our heroes were training in the training room to get better and defend the valley.

Suya and Master Viper were dodging the jets of flammes in the fire zone; Koji and Master Mantis were working their reflexs in the spinning wooden sticks zone; Neyo and Master Monkey were fighting on the emerald shell to work their balance; Alena and Master Crane were fighting on the Rolling stuff (I don't know how it's called) while dodging the spiked balls and Toka was fighting against Po and Master Tigress in turn to see how long he could last.

After the training, our friends took a well-deserved rest by eating in the dining room.

"Wouh! I thought this training would never end!" Po said before eating a dumpling.

"Probably because you found ever training long." Tigress said which made everybody but Po laughing.

"By the way, Koji, I wanted to congratulate you for your progress. Your reflexs are getting better fastly." Mantis said.

"Thanks." The Young beetle thanked his master figure, all proud of himself.

"Your hearing skills are also getting better, Suya." Viper added.

"Thank ya."

Suddenly, Master Shifu entered the room and all the looks turned to him.

"Dear students! This is an emergency!" He said in a panicked tone.

"What is it, Master?" Tigress asked.

"Bandits are attacking the village?" Crane asked.

"Scorpion is making another evil plan?" Viper asked too.

"The pasta market is running out?"

Everybody looked at the Dragon Warrior with strange looks.

"What? It would be terrible, right?"

"Whatever! It's not that!" Master Shifu continued. "Someone escaped the Chorh-Gom prison!" He kept silence for a moment. "It's Fenghuang!"

Everybody looked in shock except for the New Legend members who were looking curiously.

"Oh no! Not her!" Po said.

Toka interrupted the scene. "Huh, who's Fenghuang?"

Everybody looked at him. Master Shifu sighed before explaining.

"Fenghuang is a former Five along with me. The strongest of us in fact. Her desire of power made her fall into darkness and she is now considered as one of China's most dangerous criminals."

Our five heroes were surprised.

"Cheese!" Neyo exclaimed.

"And where is she?" Mantis asked in concern for the villagers' safety.

"We don't know but it is most likely that she went back to her hideout in the snow mountains."

"Should we go check out?" Monkey asked.

The old master shook his head. "No. We can't take this risk at the moment. For now, go all to sleep. We'll make a plan tomorrow morning."

They all obeyed and went to their room to sleep.

* * *

Later, as everyone was sleeping, Toka discretly went out of his room and silently walked in the alley toward Koji's room. He entered his room, careful not to make noises, and closed the door behind him. He then noticed his best friend sleeping stuck on the ceiling.

"Koji!" He whispered.

The Young beetle awoke and saw his friend on the floor. "Toka? What is it?" He asked with getting down.

"I had an idea; what if we go get Fenghuang in the snow mountains?"

This got a surprised look from the beetle. "Are you crazy?! We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, first, because Master Shifu forbade us. And, anyways, if we find her, what would you want us to do? She's a Kung Fu expert who would kick our butts!"

His friend scoffed. "I remind you that we defeated Hiroshi, one of China's most dangerous bandits. And we defeated four of the Five not so long ago."

Koji was about to answer, but knew that arguring with him was useless.

"Alright, but let's go get the rest of the team, okay?"

* * *

Later on, the team was complete and left the Jade Palace.

"You sure it is a good idea, Tok'?" Suya asked in concern.

"Don't worry; we'll make it." He optimically answered.

"But do you at least have a plan?" Neyo asked.

"Sure; finding Fenghuang and neutralizing her."

"We'll regret that!" Alena mumbled.

* * *

Not so long after, our friends left the palace and went down the long stairs before leaving the village in direction of the snow mountains. Some hours after, they walked up the path of the mountains.

"Chesse! If I knew it was so cold here, I would have brought a coat!" Neyo said with shivering.

"I don't care; I'm a snow owl." Suya happily said.

"Show off!" Alena mumbled, shivering too.

"Hey! Can you guys in the back stay focused?" Koji screamed at them.

"We're arrived!" Toka screamed.

Indeed, they arrived at the mountain's top where there was a cave where Fenghuang must be. They took a look Inside to find it empty.

"Where is she?" The young hedgehog asked.

"Searching something?"

They all jumped as they heard a voice coming from behind them. They slowly turned around to see a white and dark owl girl with a purple robe watching them.

Toka spoke first. "A-Are you..."

She smiled.

"I am Fenghuang..."

 **Oh, oh! Looks like our friends are in trouble.**


	14. Fight in the Wind part 2

Fight in the Wind part 2

###

On top of the snow mountain, our heroes were looking at the Kung Fu legend who turned into a true criminal.

"A-Are you..."

"I am Fenghuang!"

Toka was going to talk again but was interrupted by Alena.

"We're here to take you back to the Chorh-Gom prison! So you're gonna follow us!"

Fenghuang simply chuckled. "It's a big talker we got here."

Alena fallen into the taunting and charged at her.

"Alena! Wait!" Toka said, trying to hold her back in vain.

Fenghuang simply dodged her, making her stop at the edge of the cliff. The owl girl then slammed her in the back with her talons, making her fall off the cliff.

"ALENA!" Toka screamed as Fenghuang smirked.

"You entered my territory; I won't let you leave alive!" She got into a fighting stance.

The Young snow leopard went into offense as he confronted Fenghuang in a close combat. Unfortunately, the fight ended with the owl girl grabbing the leopard in her wings and slamming him hardly again the mountain wall.

"Darn it!" koji said as he charged at Fenghuang with Suya at his side. Despite using their best teamwork, the two students got knocked down by the better mistress.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Neyo screamed as he charged into Fenghuang, making the two of them fall from the cliff. The fall ended as they landed on a Platform lower on the mountain. They quickly got in a fighting stance.

"Little hedgehog wanna play?" Fenghuang taunted.

Neyo answered by throwing one of his needles that barely touched her shoulder, leaving a cutting mark.

"Here's what happens when we search me; I sting!" He said with throwing more needles at his opponent.

Fenghuang took off and avoided all his needles. After a moment, Neyo stopped throwing needles to catch his breath. The dangerous lady took this moment to go back on the Platform and shot an energy blast with her wing. Neyo received it in the face and got knocked on another Platform. He was now laying down in pain.

Fenghuang smirked and slowly walked toward him with the intention to finish him off. Suddenly, Toka jumped from the mountain and landed between her and Neyo.

"You won't touch any of his needles!" He angrily said, determined to protect his friend.

Fenghuang wasn't impressed and simply laughed at him. Toka got angry and charged to engage another close combat. Unfortunately, Fenghuang still had the upper hand during the major part of the confrontation and managed to damage him until he ended laying on the ground.

"Kitty doesn't wanna play anymore?" She asked with slowly walking toward him.

Suddenly, Koji jumped out of nowhere and kicked her back, putting some distance between them.

"You know that you're tenacious like a cockroach!" Fenghuang said with dusting off her clothe.

"I know and, yet, I'm just a bettle!" He said which made the owl girl giggle. He smiled. "I always had the thing to make ladies laugh."

She then charged at him, but he avoided her attack and Samoan dropped her.

"Face the wrath of my tribe, Fenghuang!" He screamed.

Fenghuang simply got back up, laughing. Koji attacked again.

Meanwhile, Toka, who was still laying on the ground, slowly opened his eyes, looking at his hand and hearing Koji fighting.

"W-What's this feeling? My hand is trembling. But I'm not scared. All I feel, is an inner anger and... the desire to fight..."

After a moment, Koji was thrown on a rock that broke at the impact.

"AAAAARGH!" He screamed in pain.

Fenghuang then flew down to him with a smirk. "Not bad, but you're still not strong enough to defeat me!"

The young bettle tried to get back up, but the pain was pushing him back down. The evil mistress laughed and took out her wings' blades, ready to finish our friend.

Suddenly, before she could touch him, someone Grabbed her from behind. It was Toka! He angrily slammed her hardly on the ground, leaving some cracks.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" He screamed in anger.

Suddenly, Fenghuang got back up and used a blade to put a cut mark on the leopard's torso. He groaned in pain and Fallen on his knees.

Fenghuang smirked while looking at her blade, covered of the hero's blood. "Never let your guard down, kid."

Suddenly, Alena jumped out of nowhere and kicked Fenghuang's face, making her spit saliva and got knocked away.

She then looked at Toka. "Toka! You're alright?"

He nodded before looking in shock. "Alena! Look out!"

Suddenly, Fenghuang Grabbed her shoulders with her talons and took off in the air. She then smashed her head against the mountain's wall, knocking her out.

She laughed evilly, before Suya jumped out of nowhere and charged into her back with her spinning attack, making her let go of the girl panther who luckily landed on a close Platform.

"Come fighting with someone of your level, old lady!" Suya screamed before engaging a flying battle between the two of them.

Eventually, Suya was defeated and Fallen on the Platform beside her down friends. Fenghuang landed close to them with a giggle.

"That's all you can do? I'm deceived!" She said with walking toward them with her blade, ready to finish them off.

Toka could only watch her getting closer as his strength were leaving him. He then saw some figures attacking the owl girl before falling uncounscious...

* * *

After an unknown period of time, Toka was slowly regaining consciousness. Once his eyes were wide open, he saw that he was in the Jade Palace's infirmary. Also, Master Shifu was standing beside his bed.

"Toka! Are you okay?" He worryingly asked, only to receive more questions as an answer.

"What happened? Where's Fenghuang? Are my friends okay?"

Shifu nodded. "Yes; you're friends are okay. They are resting just like you. And as for Fenghuang, Po and the Five neutralized her and sent her back in prison."

Toka sighed in relief.

"What got in your mind? Why did you went to fight Fenghuang without telling me?" He then asked.

Toka looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry, Master. I thought we could defeat her."

"You must never blindingly fight on your own against an unknown opponent. Specially someone stronger than his master. A good leader must never put his and his mates' lives in danger uselessly."

The young leader nodded. "And that's why I wanna train even more!" He suddenly said with a motivated tone. "I'm gonna become strong and a worth leader! As soon as my wounds are healed, I start the training!"

The old master could only smile at his student's determination.

"I'm proud of you, young student...But you're still gonna clean every steps of the palace as a punishment."

"Crap!"


	15. Family

Family

###

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace which well-deserved it's name. In the Jade Palace's training hall, the New Legend members were laying, or sitting in Toka and Alena's case, while sweating a lot.

"Good job, dear students," Master Shifu said. "You made a lot of progress. Today's training is over."

Suddenly, Zeng the messenger arrived with a message in his paws. "Master Shifu! I got an important message for Koji!"

The young beetle looked curiously as he took the message and opened it before reading.

"Holy crap!" He suddenly said.

"Problem, Koj'?" toka asked in concern for his friend.

Koji looked at his friends with a desperate look.

"My family will come visit me..."

Everybody was surprised.

"But this is awesome!" Suya said.

"Yeah, why does it makes you sad?" Alena asked.

The young beetle looked at the ground.

"Let's say that my family... isn't exactly like the others..." He earned curious looks from his friends.

"What do you mean by that?" Suya asked.

However, before he could answer, Zeng interrupted them. "Koji's family is here!"

"Already?! Dang it!" Koji said.

Toka gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy; I'm sure we're gonna love your family!"

So, the group joined Po, the Five and Master Shifu at the palace's entrance to welcome Koji's family.

"I'm excited to see Koji's family." Viper whispered to Suya who nodded in agreement.

Then, Zeng opened the doors to reveal a group of four beetles with one with a big butt wearing black pants; another who looked like Koji but older and with a lollipop in his mouth; one with a smaller butt than the first one and with white tribal tattoos all over his body and the last one looked like a sumo with red pants and a dark belt.

The first one immediately rushed to Koji and embraced him into a big hug. "Koji! Son!"

"Daddy! I love you too, but I need to breath!" Koji said in his father's grip.

"Oh, sorry." He said with releasing him before looking at the others. "Well don't just stand there! Present us to your friends!"

Koji sighed before looking at them. "Guys, this is Riki, my father and leader of the tribe."

Then, the lollipop one came beside him. "This is Kota, my brother and king of the party."

He gave him a friendly slap. "You're too kind, Bro. Here's a lollipop for you." He said with handing a little candy which Koji accepted.

"Oh! Can I have one too?" Po excitedly asked, him being a sugar lover.

"Sure." Kota said with giving him another lollipop which he happily took.

"This is Svorm, my cousin." Koji said with showing the tattooed beetle.

"I'm a builder!" He said with an intimidating look which gave chills to everyone.

"And this is my uncle Yoko." He said presenting the sumo beetle.

"I'm a sumo wrestler." He said all proud of himself.

"We noticed it." Neyo whispered to Toka who nodded in agreement.

"And now, who are those kind friends who took care of my son while I was gone?" Riki asked.

"This is Master Shifu, my Kung Fu master. This is Po, the Dragon Warrior. These are The Furious Five, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane. And here are my comrades and best friends, Toka, Suya, Neyo and Alena." Koji introduced everybody.

"And tell me, which one of those charming ladies is your girlfriend?" Riki asked.

Everybody started laughing as Koji's face turned red.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Dad!" He earned a friendly slap from his father.

"Don't worry, Son; love takes time to come."

Everybody started laughing again, making the young beetle blush even more.

* * *

Later on, dinner time came and everybody was eating the Dragon Warrior's meal with Koji's family. Once the noodles were given, Riki couldn't resist telling anecdotes about Koji's childhood.

"...And then, he started playing bongo, but stopped when some girls were attracted by his melody."

Everybody started laughing except Koji.

"You don't have anything better to do rather than humiliating me in front of my friends, Dad?!" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Why? I found these anecdotes interesting." Alena said.

"Well, I found them stupid!" Koji dryly said before eating his noodles again.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Riki talked again.

"Oh! I have another good one! Did you know that Koji did see a girl of his age who-"

This was the limit and Koji left the table and the kitchen without saying a word.

"Bro! Wait!" Kota said, but was stopped by Toka.

"He needs some alone time. Leave him."

However, Suya couldn't help but feel concern for him.

* * *

As night has came, Koji was sitting on the palace's roof, watching the white moon and sighing. Suya suddenly landed beside him.

"Hey, Koj'. How you doin'?"

"Good..." The young beetle answered without looking at the owl girl.

She immediately saw that something was wrong with me. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I don't feel good among my family. I'm not like them, it's clear. They're still treating me like a kid. I'm not a kid; I'm old enough to follow my way, right?"

Suya putted her wing on his shoulder to get his attention.

"It's not bad, Kid. What matters is that your family loves you. Think about the ones lime Toka or Alena who didn't had the chance to have a family. Beside, they're always here to comfort you, right?"

Koji smiled, realizing that his friend was right.

"That's true. Thanks, suya."

He then took her wing and they slowly got closer to each other's mouth. Suddenly, Kota jumped from out of nowhere.

"What are you guys doing?"

They immediately got away from each other.

"Nothing" They replied with blushing.

* * *

Two days later, it was goodbye time for the beetles family.

"Goodbye, big boy." Yoko said.

"Be careful to eat healthy all the time." Svorm said.

"Stay careful with your Kung Fu stuff." Kota added.

Koji nodded. "Promise."

"We're gonna miss you, son!" Riki said with grabbing his son into a big hug which was shared with the rest of the family.

The others were charmed by this touching scene.

Soon after Koji's family left with waving goodbye to him.

The young beetle waved back, happy to have a family...


	16. Day off

Day off

###

Our friends, The New Legend, just awoke and were now standing in the training hall, waiting for Master Shifu.

"Didn't slept well?" Alena asked to Neyo who seemed half-asleep.

"Not really." He answered followed by a yawn.

"Here he is!" Toka said as Maser Shifu arrived.

"Hello, Master!" They greeted the master simultaneously, making him smile before talking.

"Listen to me; I got great news for you." The old master said in an unusually happy tone.

"Tigress finally took a shower or a bath?" Koji asked which earned laughs from his mates and an unimpressed look from his master.

"No," He restarted. "what I wanted to announce you is that you're gonna spend a day at the dragon's grotto."

They looked curiously. "The dragon's potto, what's that?"

The others laughed again at Koji as Shifu face-plamed himself.

"No, the dragon's grotto. It's a hot spring where people goes to relax. Since you've been training hardly for a month, I decided to give you a day off there."

Our friends were happy of this news.

"That's great! What are we waiting for?" Suya asked with going to get ready along with her comrades.

Once they were ready, they left the Jade Palace toward the dragon's grotto.

* * *

After one hour of walking, our friends arrived at the dragon's grotto which was indeed a grotto.

"Woah! That's really a grotto for dragon!" Neyo said amazed.

"Let's enter!" Suya said with entering the huge cave, followed by her friends.

Once inside, they saw that the large cave was filled with many hot springs and apparently, they were the only ones present.

"Okay, let's change and meet here, okay?" Toka asked to which his comrades nodded and left to change in two different rooms; one for the boys and one for the girls.

Later on, after removing their clothes, the boys jumped into an hot spring and enjoyed the warm water.

"Awww! It's so agreeable!" Neyo said.

"Yeah, nothing better to take back from an entire month of training!" Toka added.

"Hey, guys, look what I can do." Koji said as he went underwater and made bubbles.

Toka and Neyo laughed at that.

"Boys? What are you doing?" Asked a voice that belonged to Alena.

"Sorry, Alena, we were just-" Toka stopped mid-sentence.

He saw Suya and Alena... let's say without clothes **(Don't worry; there are censored bars covering their parts)**.

Toka blushed; Koji began to bleed from the nose and Neyo looked away.

"Problem?" Suya asked.

"Boys..." Alena said with rolling her eyes.

Then, the two girls went to another hot spring and started relaxing just like the boys.

"Too good, isn't it?" Suya asked to which Alena nodded with a smile.

"Even if the palace's showers are good, it's nothing compared to that." She said, letting herself getting lost in the warm water.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Suya decided to break the silence.

"Alena? I got something to ask you."

The panther girl looked at her. "Yes?"

"Do you have a crush on Toka?"

Alena was shocked by this question. "Excuse-me?"

"I'm just asking, like that." She shyly said, not wanting to upset her friend.

Alena took a moment to think before answering.

"Honestly, I think I really have feelings for him, but I don't know which."

Suya couldn't help but giggle at her answer.

"And you, do you have feelings for Koji?" alena suddenly asked back.

Suya was surprised, but decided to answer since she did it for her.

"Yes; I kinda like him." She admitted with blushing.

Alena let out a chuckle. "We keep it between us, okay?"

Suya nodded and hugged Alena who was surprised.

"You're my best friend, Alena."

The female panther was surprised as nobody ever told her that before. She smiled and hugged her female owl friend back...

 **Before you ask me, no, they aren't lesbians okay?**


	17. Tensai's reign

Tensai's reign

###

It was a pretty boring day at the Jade Palace. It has been many days since there has been no action. Our heroes had to do their usual hobbies in the training hall.

Po was eating everything he could find.

Tigress was meditating.

Crane was painting fruits on a board.

Viper was taking some sun.

Mantis was eating the fruits that Crane was trying to draw.

Monkey was counting rocks.

Toka was lifting weights to get stronger.

Koji was trying to make music with his guitar.

Suya was sleeping on a tree branch.

Alena was reading a book and Neyo was making a drawing with one of his needles.

"I'm bored! There's nothing to do!" Mantis said before taking a bite into a grape.

"That's true," Koji said. "there hasn't been a bandit attack for a full week!"

"The irony is that we're justly supposed to keep this peace." Neyo said.

"Well, I would like to keep it with some action." Alena affirmed.

At the same time, Master Shifu arrived into the training hall.

"Dear students! Come quick! It's an emergency!"

They all quickly gathered before him, much to his surprise.

"...Okay...Anyway, I just received a message saying that Lord Tensai took control over Kasai City!"

"Great! Let's go!" Po said before Shifu could continue and he along with the New Legend and The Five all left the training hall toward Kasai City.

The old master was impressed. "They must have been really bored..."

* * *

So, our heroes went through a good part of China toward Kasai City. After two days, they arrived close to the city.

As they were walking on a rock path toward Kasai, Koji couldn't resist the desire to sing a song.

"Mmh, mmmh, mmmh! Yo, Koji is a great guardian who likes to dance! Mmh, mmmh, mmmh! Koji is strong like a puma with tons of chakra! Mmh, mmmh, mmmh!"

"Koji! You're about to get knocked out!" Tigress said, clearly annoyed by Koji's song.

"Ha, ha! Nice one, Tigress!" Koji said to her involuntary rhyme.

"Instead of fighting, you should take a look at this." Toka said as they stopped to the edge of a cliff from where they could see Kasai City.

It was a sinister looking city with a dark sky with a small touch of red because of the flames inside the city.

"Beh! It's not a really good looking city!" Viper said.

"Yup," Suya said. "it looks even worst than Alena's chamber."

"Hey! My chamber isn't that bad!" Alena complained at the snow owl's remark.

"Enough." Mantis interrupted. "We got a mission to accomplish so let's go."

This being said, our heroes took the path to the city.

They arrived before the front gate which was big enough.

"What should we do now?" Neyo asked.

"Don't worry; I got a super plan to enter and save the city!" Po said confidentially.

He was about to smash the gate when suddenly it opened and let out many rhino guards who surrounded the group armed with crossbows and spears.

"Is this a part of your plan?" Alena asked.

"Of course." Po answered.

"Really?" Koji asked.

"No..."

"What are you doing here, strangers?" A guard asked.

"We came here to save the city from you, dirty bandits!" Po answered.

"Go search Lord Tensai." The same guard ordered another one who obeyed and left.

After a few minutes, the guard came back with someone. It was Lord Tensai. A pretty big crocodile with a red and dark dressing gown and red Chines tattoos on the side of his head.

He walked toward our heroes who were clearly amazed by his look.

"Who dares disturbing Lord Tensai?!" He asked in a piercing tone.

Po wanted to say something but was kinda too shocked to speak.

"We're here to get you out!" Toka said in an aggressive way.

The lord just laughed. "And who's gonna do it? Maybe you, little kitten?"

Toka simply smirked. "What about this; you against me in a one-on-one dual. If I win, you leave. If you win, we leave."

The lord thought about it for a moment before removing his dressing cown.

"I accept. Come on!"

Toka nodded and walked toward him.

"Toka, wait! You ain't gonna fight him all by yourself!" Crane said.

The young feline simply smiled at his avian mate.

"Don't worry; I'm gonna win."

He then got in a fighting stance as Lord Tensai.

"Here we go..."


	18. Tensai's reign part 2

Tensai's reign part 2

###

At the entrance of Kasai City, the two warriors, Lord Tensai and Toka, were ready to fight surrounded by their friends.

"I didn't knew Toka was this brave!" Mantis said.

"Or stupid." Monkey said.

Koji was sweating while looking at his best friend. "Let's go, Tok'! You're gonna win!" He cheered his friend.

The young leopard turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks, Buddy!"

Suddenly, Tensai charged toward him. "Never turn your back to an opponent!"

Luckily, Toka reacted in time and dodged the croco's attack. He then replied with a series of punches to his abdomen which didn't had a lot of effect. The lord then Grabbed him in his huge hands to throw him away.

Luckily, he managed to land on his feet and charged again. However, Tensai replied with a smash to his face which knocked him down on his back.

"Ouch!" all his friends said.

Not wasting time, Tensai was about to hit an elbow drop on the feline who moved in time to let him crash on the ground. He took a moment to catch his breath and, once Tensai was back up, he jumped on his back in a sleeper hold.

"He got him!" Po said.

After a whole minute, Tensai managed to make Toka flip to land on his back. He then Grabbed his shoulder with his huge hand and started applying pressure, making him groan in pain.

"Toka!" Alena screamed

"Hold on!" Tigress added.

Despite the pain, Toka couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I didn't knew I had success with ladies!"

After a few more seconds, he managed to break the lord's hold and took some distance.

"He is powerful! I have to be careful or he will change me into a furry jacket!" He thought.

The lord charged again at our hero who dodged and replied with a kick to the face. He then tried to lift him up, but due to his weight, he Fallen back on him in three seconds.

"What did he thought?" Neyo asked.

The lord smirked before grabbing Toka by the neck with both of his big hands and lifting him before smashing him hard on the ground, creating a crater.

"TOKA!" Everybody screamed in shock.

The lord smirked and stood up in victory as his opponent was laying lifeless on the ground. Yet, a lot of things were happening Inside his head.

"A-Again this feeling..."

Indeed, he was feeling the same thing as during his fight against Fenghuang: the desire to fight.

In a split second, he got back on his feet as if nothing happened.

"WHAT?!" Tensai exclaimed as shocked as the others.

"I knew he wouldn't let us down!" Koji happily said.

Toka then made a sign to get closer with his hand. Angered, the lord immediately charged at him. He then Grabbed his neck with both of his hands, ready to slam him again.

"You're gonna regret this!" Tensai said.

To everybody's surprise, Toka Grabbed the lord's arms with his hands and push them back.

He then Grabbed the huge croco and body slammed him hard on the ground.

The others were surprised. "H-He lifted Tensai?!" Viper said.

"Did he made muscles and you didn't told us?" Po asked.

"Toka..." Alena mumbled.

However, the lord slowly got back up, determined to win. Once he was back on his feet, Toka caught him with a powerful Superman Punch to the face which knocked him down again.

However, despite a good mark on the face, Tensai still slowly got back up. This was the limit; Toka charged at full speed into his stomach, knocking him down.

He then angrily glared at him. "Say it!"

"I-I quit."

The crocos were shocked to hear their lord giving up.

* * *

Later on, the crocos left the city and the people could happily live freely again.

Our heroes were admiring the city from the cliff where they came and where they were gonna leave again.

"Well, another mission accomplish!" Po happily said.

While the others were celebrating, Alena couldn't help but look at Toka.

"What are you hiding, Toka?" She thought.

This last one suddenly noticed her. "Problem, Alena?"

She shook her head. "No; everything's fine"

"Then let's go back to the valley to rest" Koji said.

They all agreed with him and left back toward their home...


	19. Bug's nightmare

Bug's nightmare

###

It was a peaceful night in the Valley of Peace. Mainly at the Jade Palace where the Kung Fu masters were sleeping peacefully.

Well, almost everybody was. Indeed, our beloved beetle, Koji, didn't seem to made good dreams.

"No! Leave me alone!" he said in his sleep.

Inside his nightmare, he was standing on a rock platform with nothing but dark all around. He looked all around but couldn't see anything.

"Koji..."

He jumped as he heard a voice calling for him.

"W-Who said that?" He asked in fear

Suddenly, someone appeared out of the dark; a dark beetle bigger than Koji with red marks and a farmer hat.

"Follow my voice..." He said in a scary tone as he advanced toward him with a sadistic smile.

"AH!" Koji screamed as he suddenly awoke.

He looked around to see he was in his room.

"What a scary nightmare..."

* * *

The next morning, Koji walked out of his room with a zombie head. He went to the dining room where his four comrades, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were taking a breakfast.

"Hey, hello, Koj'" toka greeted his best friend first.

He tried to keep a normal look and smiled. "Hello." He greetdd them before going to sit.

"Here, we kept you some bean dumplings." Po said with giving him a plate of the delicious breakfast.

"Thank you" Koji said before bitting into a dumpling.

"Say, you had another nightmare?" Crane asked.

"Yeah; you awoke hardly this night and right now, you have a dead face." Neyo added.

The young beetle slowly nodded. "Yeah; I made this stupid nightmare again."

"Which nightmare?" Viper asked in concern.

"The one where there is this freaky dark and red beetle with a farmer hat who tracks me."

Mantis suddenly choked with a dumpling which he justly bit.

"Wait! Did you just say a dark and red beetle with a farmer hat?" He asked.

Koji looked at him curiously. "This tell you something, Mantis?"

He nodded. "How many times have you done this nightmare?"

"Well, with this night, it makes three times this week." He answered.

Mantis looked in shock. "Oh no! That's what I thought! Cong Wo!"

Everybody looked curiously at the bug.

"Who's Cong Wo?" Suya asked.

"Cong Wo is a demon who haunts bugs' dreams. He keeps hunting one's dreams until he finishes by taking him into his family."

Everybody, specially Koji, looked in shock.

"Wait, wait! you're telling us that Koji will become a demon?" Po asked.

"I-I'm gonna become a demon?" Koji asked in fear.

"No," Mantis said "there is a ritual that can help you, but it's risky."

"If there is any chance for us to save Koji, we gotta take the risk!" Toka said with determination.

Mantis sighed "Fine. Follow me" He said with walking out of the dining room followed by the others.

They arrived at Mantis' chamber. "Sorry, but only bugs can see this ritual. you can enter after, but not before."

Mantis then closed the door behind after Koji entered. He then made Koji lay down on his back and traced a red circle around him with a red liquid (not blood).

"And how works this ritual?" Koji nervously asked.

"I'm gonna plunge you into your nightmare. You're gonna have to defeat Cong Wo. If you fail, you will become a member of his family."

The young beetle felt nervous but nodded. Not without hesitation, Mantis poked his forehead with his plier to send him into what may be his last sleep.

The others then entered to see him standing over Koji with a concerned look.

"Koji!" toka said.

"Did the ritual worked?" Po asked.

Mantis answered without turning around. "Yes; everything depends of him now..."

 **To be continued...**


	20. Bug's nightmare part 2

Bug's nightmare part 2

###

Koji slowly opened his eyes to find himself at the same place as before in his nightmare.

"This place and this rock ground again..." Koji said as he got up.

"You finally decided to join me?"

He jumped and turned around to see the same beetle of his previous nightmares.

"A-Are you Cong Wo?" He asked in fear.

This made the mysterious being smirk. "Even a kid knows my name? What an honour."

The young beetle suddenly change his look and got in a fighting stance.

"Sorry, but I gotta get you outta my head!"

The demon chuckled. "As you wish, Son!"

He got in a fighting stance too.

Koji let out a battle cry before charging at the demon.

* * *

Back in the real world, Koji, who was still asleep, started moaning.

"The fight has begun!" Mantis said.

Toka started sweating. "Come on, Koj'!"

* * *

Back inside the dream, Koji tried to attack Cong Wo, but he smashed him in the stomach, making him spit saliva, before pushing him back.

"Darn it! He is strong!" Koji said as he weakly got back on his feet.

Suddenly, the demon appeared before him and grabbed him by the throat.

"You're in my part of your heard; it is normal that I am stronger."

However, Koji didn't gave up and bit his hand, forcing him to let go before catching him with a Samoan Drop.

"If you think you can defeat me so easily, you're wrong!"

* * *

Back in the real world, he was still moaning and sweating.

"Is he winning?" Neyo asked in concern.

"I don't know." Mantis answered.

* * *

Back into the dream, Cong Wo tried to hit Koji many times in vain before finally smashing him in the belly. He then grabbed him by the throat and chokeslammed him on the ground.

"It's over! I'm gonna make of you a member of my family!" Cong Wo said as he putted his hand on his throat and started putting his power inside him.

* * *

In the real world, the young beetle's face started turning white.

"Oh no! He's loosing!" Mantis exclaimed.

"That's terrible! We gotta do something!" Po said in panic.

"That's true! Do something, Mantis!" Toka added.

"I can't!" Mantis said. "He must defeat Cong Wo or-"

Suddenly, while they were talking, Viper jumped on Koji and putted him into a kiss, surprising the others.

* * *

Inside the dream, Koji felt a shock and the strength came back to him. He grabbed Cong Wo's hand and pushed him back.

"What?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

Suddenly, Koji's fists turned into white fire and he started throwing a punch storm to the demon. Once he was enough damaged, Koji putted all his force into one punch which pierced Cong Wo's chest.

The demon coughed before turning into dark smoke and a bright light enveloped our hero...

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes to see Viper kissing him. The snake girl opened her eyes in surprise and immediately broke the kiss.

"Koji! Are you alright?" She asked as if nothing happened.

Despite being surprised, the young beetle managed to smile. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Po suddenly took him in a huge hug. "I thought we lost you!"

"Po! I love you too, but I need to breath!" Koji said, choking.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He let go of him.

"So? You sent this demon back to where he's from?" Toka asked.

"Yup, with a huge punch!" Koji happily answered.

Mantis, however, didn't seemed so happy. "I would like this to be true, but in reality, there's a part of this monster in him which will never go..."

Koji noticed his look. "Is there a problem, Mantis?"

He came back to reality. "No, no! I'm alright..." He lied.

 **Koji defeated Cong Wo, but he'll never be completely gone from inside him. What's next for our heroes?**


	21. Spectral

**Before we start, KUNG FU PANDA 3 IS FINALLY OUT!**

Spectral

###

By this beautiful day, our five heroes were taking a well-deserved rest after a big training.

Neyo was making a drawing with one of his needles; Suya was sleeping on a tree branch; Alena was meditating; Koji was playing his wooden guitare and Toka was admiring the horizon on the training hall's bareer.

"MY STUDENTS!"

The surprise screamed made a chain reaction: Toka fallen off the bareer; Koji made many false notes; Alena fallen on her back; Suya fallen off her branch and Neyo cut his paper with his needle.

It was Master Shifu who created all of this. "My apologizes, but there's an emergency!"

After saying this, the students, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior all came to listen to him.

"The habitants of Pongno City affirms having seen Spectral the ghost snake in a grotto close to the city!"

"Who's Spectral?" Neyo asked.

"Spectral is a kind of demon snake who likes to devor the reptilian beings. He also have a stronger venin than every other knowns. This is why you're gonna have to be extremely careful to neutralize him."

"Yes, Master!" The students replied together before leaving the hall for Pongno City.

* * *

One day later, our eleven heroes arrived at Pongno City before the grotto where Spectral has been seen.

"After Master Shifu, Spectral should be here." Mantis said as they all entered the huge cave.

Once inside, the cave, many paths were presented before our friends.

"We're gonna have to seperate into groups." Tigress said.

So, they seperated into groups: Mantis and Monkey; Tigress and Po; Toka and Crane; Koji and Viper Suya, Neyo and Alena.

On the beetle and snake's side, the first one looked around while holding a flamming torch in his hand.

"Keep and eye open; he might not be far." Koji said.

"Okay." Viper answered.

After a moment of walking, our two heroes arrived into a large and illuminated part of the cave.

"Wow!" Koji said as he let his torch fall on the ground.

"You think he's here?" Viper asked.

"Dunno." Koji said and shrugged.

There was nothing but silence.

"Searching for me?"

The two friends jumped when they heard a voice out of nowhere.

They turned around to see a kind of red-orange snake with emerald eyes.

"A-Are you Spectral?" Koji asked in fear.

The snake smirked. "In flesh and no bones. He, he, he."

The two Kung Fu masters immediately got in fighting stances.

"We're here to stop you!" Viper exclaimed.

The ghost snake chuckled. "I would like to see you try. Finally people who fights instead of running."

He then charged at the two masters...


	22. Why?

Why?

###

As soon as the ghost snake arrived at the two masters, a violent close combat started.

Despite having the number's advantage, Koji and Viper didn't managed to dominate Spectral.

After a moment, the ghost smashed Koji with his tail, sending him to crash against the cave's wall. Viper tried to benefit of this opening to attack, but Spectral dodged her and wrapped his body around hers to immobilize her.

"That's great; female snakes are my favourite preys." Spectral said with licking Viper's face.

Before she could take a bite of her, Koji stopped him by grabing his neck.

"Not even in a million years!"

He managed to make him let go of Viper. However, the victory was cut short as Spectral stabbed his fang into the beetle's shoulder.

"AAAARGH!" He screamed in pain before kicking him back and joining Viper.

"Koji! You're hurt!" She exclaimed by seeing his wound.

He putted his hand on his shoulder and felt a liquid flowing. No need to turn around to knew it was his own blood.

"I-I'm okay. It's not too deep."

"Koji! You're not okay! Remember what Shifu said: Spectral have the most dangerous venin known!"

These words shocked him. "Don't worry; I will hold on."

The female snake was about to arge again, but Spectral charged at them before she could. Quickly, he knocked Viper away with his tail and engaged a fight with Koji.

During the battle, Spectral managed to bite Koji three times; once in his right arm; once in his left leg and once in his right ribs.

Seeing the stiuation, Viper quickly smashed Spectral to knock him away and grabbed Koji before taking him to a safe location.

She made him sit against the wall.

"D-Don't worry about me, V-Viper." He weakly said, the venin starting making effects.

"It's not right; I need to heal your wounds and said with taking a towel from Koji's pack, putting some of her own venin in it and rubbing it on Koji's wounds.

"I hope my venin will be strong enough to fight Spectral's." Viper said.

"Thank you, nurse." He answered with chuckling along with her.

However, the fun was cut short as Spectral appeared from behind a rock, crawling toward Viper. Luckily, Koji spotted him very soon.

"WATCH OUT!"

Koji pushed Viper out of the way and smashed Spectral in the face with his horn, breaking one teeth, and pushing him back.

Viper got back up and saw Koji from behind. "koji! You saved my life!"

However, the beetle didn't answered. "Koji?"

He then slowly turned around toward her. She immediately putted a shocked look as he was bleeding from the chest.

This could only mean one thing; Koji got bit in the chest!

The young beetle fallen down.

"KOJI!" Viper screamed as she rushed to his side and held his face with her tail.

He weakly opened his eyes and looked into Viper's jade ones.

"V-Viper? W-Why it is so cold now?"

She had to hold on to not cry. "H-Hold on, Koji! I-I will get you out of here!"

The young beetle chuckled. "I don't think, no."

Viper couldn't hold her tears anymore. "Koji! P-Please! Don't die!"

He whipped her tears away with his hand and smiled.

"W-W have spent months together... It was cool..."

A tears then flew from his right eye.

"Stay...alive...Viper..." Were the last word he said before closing his eyes to never open them again.

Viper stood in silence for a few seconds before starting to cry. "KOJIIII!"

"Koji?!"

Viper turned around to see the rest of the group arriving.

They all came around the beetle's corpse.

Toka was surprised. "Viper! Is he..."

Seeing the eyes of Viper filled with tears, Toka immediately understood the answer.

Soon enough, everyone started crying at the lost of their friend, best friend for Toka.

At the same time, Spectral got back up and smirked.

"The only reason why I let you live is because it's a torture for you to live without your little bug friend."

After hearing these words, Toka got back up without turning around.

"Shut up..."

His fur started ruffling and Spectral felt a huge aura growing inside him.

"What the..."

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Toka screamed with turning around to look at his best friend's assassin with the eyes filled with rage...

 **Come on, Toka! Avenge Koji!**


	23. Union

**It's time for this story's last chapter**

Union

###

Everybody was looking silently at Toka and Spectral glaring at each other. The snake chuckled.

"It's getting interesting! I didn't knew I had to simply crush a stupid bug to face such an opponent!"

Toka looked in surprise. "Stupid bug? Koji?"

He suddenly broke out in rage.

"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT KOJI?!"

He charged at Spectral and punched him in the stomach so hard that he spat blood. However, he replied with a tail smash across the face.

However, Toka didn't felt anything because of his rage and kicked Spectral away with a powerful kick.

After taking back from the kick, Spectral looked at Toka and was surrpised to see tears in his eyes.

Po looked at him. "Toka..."

The young snow leopard wasted no time and engaged another close combat with Spectral. This last one had difficulties facing Toka's rage.

Eventually Toka managed to pin Spectral under his weight and started punching him in the face multiple times.

After one entire minute, he stopped punching the now unconscious demon.

He catched his breath before turning around to the rest of the group. He walked toward them with a sad look.

"You did it!" Po said.

However, the time was not happy.

Everybody looked at the beetle's corpse with sadness. Po and Toka then decided to sing See You Again by Wiz Khalifa as a tribute for their deceased friend.

During the song, many flashbacks from Koji passed, from his birth to his last fight passing by the trainings he had with his friends.

It didn't took long before everybody, even Alena and Tigress, started to cry...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere, Koji was floating on his back with his eyes closed.

Beside him was standing his inner demon, Cong Wo.

"Koji..." He started "When you gave your life to save your friend...When you said goodbye...Your sorrow, I felt it..."

He said to his lifeless host.

"I don't want you to leave your close ones with this feeling. I will make your wish happen; I'm offering you my life."

He putted both of his hands on the beetle's chest.

"See this as a gift for freeing me. Accept it, young hero..."

His hands started shining...

* * *

Back in the real world, Viper was crying on Koji's chest.

"V-Viper?"

As soon as they heard this word, everybody stopped crying.

Toka was the first to look at him. "Koji?"

He weakly sat up. "It's not that I don't like being the center of attention, but what's going on?"

Viper suddenly hugged him. "Koji!"

He hugged her back. "Viper!"

Toka was the next one to hug him. "Koji!"

"Toka!"

Then Po. "koji!"

"Po!"

Then Suya. "Koji!"

"Suya!"

Then, a rhino came to hug him too. "koji!"

"You, the rhino who came out of nowhere!" (LOL)

Toka then took his best friend in his arms. "Come on, let's take Spectral and let's head back to the Jade Palace."

The others nodded in agreement.

Seeing his nemesis K.O. Koji smiled. "I knew you would beat him, Tok'."

He then handed his fist at him. Toka smiled and pressed his own fist against his as a sign of their friendship.

* * *

The day after, Spectral was sent to prison and our friends went back home to heal Koji and tell their success to Master Shifu.

Five days after, Koji was healed and our friends took a well-deserved rest. They were doing their usual stuff in the training hall: Neyo was drawing; Koji was playing guitar; Suya was sleeping on a tree branch; Alena was meditating and Toka was watching the sunset on the bareer.

"I never get tired of this beautiful view..." Toka thought.

He was suddenly joined by his old buddy Po. "Hi, Tok'."

He greeted him with putting a plate of dumplings beside him.

"Hello, Po"

"You want us to share?" He asked with taking a dumpling.

Toka nodded and took one too.

"While we're here, why not sharing it with the others too?" Po suggested.

Soon after, the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and the New Legend were eating the dumplings like in a picnic.

"That was really good!" Suya said as they finished.

"What's next?" Neyo asked.

Their leader, Toka, thought about it for a moment.

"Well, we keep training and get even more awesome than we already are."

"I agree with this plan!" Koji said with handing his fist toward his best friend.

Toka smiled and pressed his fist against Koji's.

Suya suddenly came to put her wing on their fists. They got joined by their hedgehog friend too. Alena hesitated at first, but finally putted her fist in too, completing the group.

"That's too cool! Can I join too?" Po asked.

"Sure." Toka answered.

Po putted his fist on the pile too. Soon enough, they got joined by the Furious Five too.

Zeng, the messaging goose, then came to put his fist in too. Everybody looked curiously at him.

"What? Just because I am a messanger doesn't mean I have no feelings."

Everybody then started laughing...

 **And that's it, Kung Fu lovers! The first season is officialy over. I'm gonna publish The New Legend: The Movie soon :)**

 **By the way, what did you though about Kung Fu Panda 3?**


End file.
